Myths and Legends: The Dark Times
by FireScorpion54
Summary: A strange assassin arrives in Adventure Bay and Zuma may be the only one who knows about him. Can they defeat him before is too late? Or will he get what he is after?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Evil in Adventure Bay.**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol just the OC. Paw Patrol belongs to Spin Master.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Adventure Bay and the town's people were doing their usually normal everyday business. The people of Adventure Bay was always secured thanks to a brave team of pups living in a certain tower called the Lookout. The Paw Patrol was having a relaxing day, free of emergencies so far. Inside the Lookout on a couch was a chocolate Labrador reading a book called "Myths and Legends: Weapons Edition." He loved the stuff about legendary and mythological weapons or characters, it was one of his few secret hobbies whenever he was having a slow day. He once told Rocky his mixed breed friend about it and he almost enjoyed to talk about it but he thought that this liking of Zuma was rather boring so he normally told Zuma that he was busy to avoid hurting his best friend. But Zuma often knew Rocky never cared of that subject. In fact everyone was like Rocky, thinking that stuff is stupid and boring. But Zuma liked fantasy like those, but at least Ryder their owner and leader was actually very interested on those stuff of Zuma's. Ryder walked out of the Elevator finding Zuma reading his book.

Ryder: Hey Zuma.

Zuma: Hey Wyder.

Ryder: I see you are reading one of those books.

Zuma: Yeah, I like these one. Is based on weapons and stuff.

Ryder: That's amazing! I'm glad you liked that book I bought you.

Zuma: Like it? I love it. This is the most amazing thing you ever gave me!

Ryder: Well I'll be ready to make some dinner for you pups, do you mind telling the others about it?

Zuma: Yeah I'll call them wight now.

Ryder: Thanks Zuma.

Zuma headed out of the Lookout finding the rest of the pups playing volleyball with Everest.

Zuma: Guys, Wyder is calling for dinner!

Everyone stopped their game and ran towards the Lookout with Zuma following. Ryder set down the bowls filled with a delicious dinner.

Rubble: Mmmmm, spaghetti and meatballs.

Ryder: I thought I would try something new today.

When everyone was eating Chase noticed Zuma's book on the couch.

Chase: Hey Zuma, you still read that junk?

Zuma: Is not junk.

Chase: I'm just saying because last I heard there was a lot of those books, in the dumpster. (Everyone laughed at that statement except for Zuma.)

Zuma: Is not funny! I like those stuff.

Marshall: Oh please no, don't call in the goblins! (Everyone laughed harder.)

Zuma felt a tear on his cheek and pushed his bowl away.

Zuma: I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going for a walk.

Ryder: That wasn't nice pups. You know how much Zuma like this stuff. He never makes fun of your hobbies.

Chase: Come on Ryder, you know it was just a joke.

Ryder: I want you to apologize by the end of the day. (Everyone groaned.)

Skye: But Ryder…

Ryder: No buts.

Zuma went to walk around the beach to clear out his mind. He couldn't believe that everyone made fun of him. He felt like crying but as he kept looking at the sand he noticed some strange footprints. They looked like a two fingered shoe, if he remembered right ninjas usually use this type of shoes, but ninjas are from Japan. It was weird. He looked in front and at the far distance he saw a hooded man in the shore looking at the sea. Zuma hid away to avoid being seen. The man seemed to be wearing a long coat as well but the sun blocked the image of the man and it was hard to see anything. But one thing Zuma did noticed was the thing on the back, a sheathed sword. Zuma was almost certain he was seeing a real life ninja in front of him but then in a blink of an eye the man strangely disappeared in flames. Zuma was shocked and amazed what he saw, he witnessed a ninja vanish in flames. He was excited so he ran in the back to the Lookout to say the amazing discovery. He was too excited to even think about the events that happened before. He returned to the Lookout and saw the pups watching TV.

Zuma: Guys, guys, you won't believe what I saw at the beach!

Everyone turned their attention to Zuma now.

Zuma: I saw a weal life ninja and he teleported away with fire and evewything!

They looked at each other and they broke to laugh.

Chase: Sure Zuma, a ninja appeared out of nowhere and then teleported with fire.

Everest: That's the silliest thing I have heard in my life.

Marshall: Is impossible to vanish from fire, he would have died. (Marshall got concerned.) Wait but that could have been a person on fire! (Everyone gasped)

Zuma: No it was a ninja and he was gone I saw it with my own eyes. He even had a sword on the back.

Chase: Carrying an unlicensed weapon around, it sounds to me like a criminal. Zuma stop messing around, you can't say stuff like that around. Engulfed in flames, carrying a sword. Those stuff are serious, stop with your fantasy non-sense. (He growled.)

Their pup tags beeped.

Ryder: Paw Patrol to the Lookout!

All: Ryder is calling!

The pups ran around the Elevator and then Marshall slipped and crashed with everyone knocking them down.

Marshall: I made need an anti-slipping spell for myself from Zuma's books. (Everyone laughed while Zuma didn't.)

The elevator goes up as everyone changed in their uniform, the elevator then arrives to the top and everyone jumps out to their designated position.

Super-Spy Chase: Paw Patrol reporting for duty Ryder sir.

Ryder: Nice timing pups. This job is more serious than the others. (Everyone was confused.) I received a call from the Mayor and something really horrible happened. Apparently there was an assassination around the train station. Over 45 tourists got killed at that station in 10 seconds. (Everyone gasped horribly.) From adults to kids, there was only one survivor and he managed to escape safely and apparently he recorded the massacre. (Ryder put the video on the big screen)

It showed the people exiting the train and 3 seconds later a hooded man dropped from the ceiling and unsheathed a sword and with unimaginable speed he killed all the passengers in 10 seconds like Ryder said. The train station turned into a bloodbath quickly. Then the man in the camera ran out screaming in fear out of the station. The train left the station quickly. Then the video stopped with a blurred image of the man showing only four things, red glowing eyes and in the middle of them a red glowing circle and a red glowing sword. The pups gasped at the horror and Rubble whimpered at the image of the man.

Ryder: As you see this is no normal mission. The man is gone but we may find some clues. Chase I need your spy gear to find if this assassin left something behind.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: Skye I need you and your helicopter to see if this guy can be found.

Sky: This puppy gotta fly!

Ryder: The rest of you stay here and lock the doors just in case. Let's go! (The pups didn't howled at the situation at hand.)

Ryder, Chase and Skye got in their vehicle rapidly and drove off. Zuma was still watching the image of the man, the thing that got his attention was the sword. He swear he saw it somewhere, then it hit him he saw a sword like that in his books so he ran quickly to find it. He searched between pages and he found it, at the sight he started to fear the worst. Adventure Bay was in grave danger.

* * *

 **This was the first chapter. See you next time. Review if you want to add OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding a new friend, knowing the enemy.**

* * *

Ryder, Chase and Skye arrived at the train station, and they were met by policemen investigating the crime scene. They were allowed to pass on the scene and started to look around.

Ryder: All right Chase, go see if you can find anything.

Chase: On it.

Chase started to walk around the pool of blood and used his spy goggles to see if he can find any clues. Meanwhile Ryder asked a policeman if they had any leads of the suspect in hand.

Policeman: Sorry Ryder. This suspect is new and is not on our files but we do believe he is known internationally. We have seen similar cases like these around the world. A high amount of people dying in seconds and all evidence points to this same guy. But as to know of who he is or where did he come from is all a big mystery.

Ryder: Okay thanks for your time officer.

Chase: Ryder! I found something!

Ryder: What you got Chase?

Chase: Some kind of symbol written in blood.

Ryder: Great work Chase. (Ryder took a photo of the symbol.) Now we need to analyze what it means. Skye start searching around, and if you see something comeback immediately. This guy is dangerous.

Skye: You got it Ryder. (Skye flew up in her helicopter and started to look around.) Hhmmm, where are you?

Skye searched for an entire hour and found nothing. She was a bit frustrated at this but also glad she didn't suffered during the search. She returned to Ryder's position and gave the news that there was nothing to be found.

Skye: Sorry Ryder I didn't find anything.

Ryder: Is okay Skye at least you are okay. Let's head back to the Lookout.

With that said they drove off to the Lookout. Meanwhile in the Lookout Zuma was frantic, he went to tell the pups that were sleeping it off waiting for Ryder to return.

Zuma: Guys, guys! I found something! (The pups woke up at Zuma's announcement.)

Marshall: What now Zuma? (He said annoyed.)

Zuma: Get this I was looking at the picture of that video and saw the sword, so I go thwough the book and saw the same sword and I saw that…

Marshall: Ugh not this again. Zuma those stuff aren't real, stop being so childish and act like us normal pups! Your stupid fantasies are just that, fantasies! So do me a favor and shut up!

Zuma: But…

Everest: Grow up will you.

Rocky: You woke us up just to tell us about your stupid books? Nobody cares Zuma.

Rubble: I was having a good dream and you screw it up!

Zuma felt his heart break apart and ran inside his pup house to tell someone who could believe him, Ryder. Ryder, Chase and Skye arrived and parked their vehicle until they turned into their pup houses while Ryder put his ATV on the garage. Chase and Sky walked back to the Lookout greeting their friends, while Ryder instantly saw Zuma on his pup house.

Ryder: Hey Zuma, I thought I said that I didn't want anyone outside.

Zuma: Oh sowwy Wyder. I just didn't want to spend time with them inside. They scweamed at me. But I found something. (Gets the book.) I found the sword that the man was cawwying. (Ryder took the book.)

Ryder: The Red Death. A powerful sword that it only can be wielded by a person who is truly evil and carries great anger and hatred. This sword can grant its wielder the ability to regenerate, recover and cure him/her from any injuries including deadly ones by every kill it makes. The more this weapon kills the more power, speed, strength, and defense will get. This sword can also make a powerful slash attack called "The Reaper's touch." Depends on how big the swing of angle of the sword it will send an invisible deadly wave that cuts through the things in the slash's way. If the user makes a 360 rotation of angle the slash will go all around until it hits its target. The more the wielder kills it makes it more aggressive and deadly. (Ryder got shocked at this but he knew it was a fantasy book.) Well that's bad, but Zuma it's just a book. I mean this weapons don't exist.

Zuma dropped his happiness, did Ryder just said Zuma was exaggerating? Yep he did, is like he was calling Zuma a liar.

Zuma: You don't believe me too wight?

Ryder: Zuma it's just a book. None of it is real. I mean it's a myth and old legend.

Zuma: This is stupid! None of you believe me! (He felt like crying.)

Ryder: Zuma.

Zuma: No! I don't cawe, I'm out of hewe! (Zuma ran away crying.)

Ryder: ZUMA WAIT!

Zuma kept running ignoring Ryder's calling. Ryder felt bad for Zuma, he just talked like Zuma was losing his mind. But that's just an old legend, again Mer-pups were too but nope he just had to call Zuma a liar. Zuma ran from Adventure Bay and kept running way too far, into the forest where things were bad. Zuma then tripped on a rock and injured his paw. He whimpered at the pain, he tried to shake it off and doing so he sprained it more. He continued to limp away in the forest.

* * *

 **(Back at the Lookout.)**

Ryder was worried for Zuma, he tried to call on him but got static every time, is like he vanished. Skye walked to Ryder and was also sad after Ryder told them he ran away, the other pups though it was a stupid thing to do just because he believes in fantasy but Skye felt bad for him, after all she also had the experience to be a Mer-pup, if Mer-pups existed there was this scary feeling that this tuff may be real too. Ryder was holding the book on his hands praying he would be fine where ever he is and to hope they find him soon.

Skye: Ryder, I'm worried.

Ryder: I know Skye. I should have at least supported him.

Skye: Ryder we have to find him. I love Zuma.

Ryder: We all do Skye.

Skye: (blushes.) I don't… mean that way. I meant…

Ryder: You… love him. As in you have a crush on him?

Skye: (sighs.) Yeah. I love all my friends and you know that. But with Zuma, I felt really different. I felt closer, more than just friends. We understand each other and he is kind and sweet and very cute. (Blush harder.) If something happens to him I may never have the chance to ask him to be my mate.

Ryder felt a little shock she used the word mate, but he was bound to know, they are growing up more in this times, in fact they were mature almost nearing adulthood. They got slightly bigger and they changed in everything. Marshall is less clumsy than before and made some muscles. Rubble is braver and muscular. Rocky was working on his fear of water and was more focused in creating things that could be of use for self-defense. Skye was getting the body of a female dog, her ears were getting longer and was getting more bigger despite she was the smallest one around and now she was almost as big as Zuma. Everest was also muscular thanks to her breed and was developing the body of a true Husky and her teeth were sharper. And Chase was more muscular and his paws were getting stronger his teeth sharper and his voice was changing more noticeable than the rest. Zuma was getting a little bigger and his body looked athletic due to his liking of surfing and running. His pups were no longer pups, he opened his eyes again and started to see them as dogs getting near their adulthood. They grew up fast but he was glad of it, he raised them well.

Ryder: You know what Skye? You have my permission to be his mate. You are all grown now, you should be free to start a family.

Skye: Really Ryder? Oh wow you are the best! (She stood on her hind legs and jumped to reach Ryder's face, to lick him.)

Ryder: No problem.

* * *

 **(Back with Zuma.)**

Zuma was entirely tired and night was falling quickly. He couldn't keep going, his injured leg was getting worst, he hadn't eaten and he was thirsty. He gave out and dropped to the ground and fainted from the tiredness. Deep in the forest there was a cloaked canine form walking around and then noticed a certain Chocolate Lab in the ground, the mysterious canine was a cloaked adult wolf and the wolf approached the dog. He smell the Lab and sensed he was still alive but it was growing weak by the minute. He picked the dog and carried it away to his home. After a while from being fainted, Zuma started to wake up and noticed he was in a cave and in the middle was a fire, he looked at his injured paw and it was bandaged up, he saw next to him a bowl of food and water. He didn't hesitated to eat and drink it. It was delicious though, he finished the bowls and looked around, and he was alone mysteriously in a cave. He tried to stand but he was still weak from not eating well. Then he suddenly heard someone coming but to his surprise he only saw a cloaked white wolf. He tried to stand but couldn't.

The wolf: Please, don't stand. You are too weak. (By the tone he sounded young but kind.)

Zuma kept looking and the wolf removed his cloak revealing the wolf's face and oddly this wolf had blue eyes.

The wolf: I found you in the ground. So I brought you here and treated you. What are you doing here all alone?

Zuma: I ran away from my home. And got in this forest.

The wolf: What's your name?

Zuma: Zuma and I'm one year old, I was a member of the Paw Patrol. I ran because no one listened to me and didn't believe me.

The wolf: That must have been hard.

Zuma: It was. So… who are you?

The wolf: My name is Iki and I'm 2 years old. I was venturing around for a quest I have to complete. You see Zuma, I'm looking a dangerous man he wields a sword called the Red Death.

Zuma: I saw him once, he was here. I saw him at the beach earlier. He was gone then.

Iki: His name is Phantom, he is a cyber ninja and the last member of the Kobura Clan or Cobra Clan. We are from Japan and this guy was a human before but now he became a cyborg. Here's a picture of him. (By the way the cover picture of this story shows Phantom maybe you noticed already.) Not only he has that sword but his wrist armor is developed to take a hidden blade from the top of his arm and that blade can be seen with a red energy coming from the sharp blade. That thing is dark energy, he also can control fire. His mission is to kill those who are related to the ones responsible for the extinction of his clan.

Zuma: So revenge.

Iki: Yeah. Zuma you have a purpose to be here. You coming here is a sign that you are the one that can help me.

Zuma: Help with what?

Iki: To defeat Phantom and save everyone.

Zuma: Wha…

Iki: You will train with me, do you accept?

Zuma gave it a lot of thought but then he remembered he didn't have his friends anymore so he made his choice.

Zuma: I accept.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Leave a review if you like, and if you want to see OCs remember to review as well. Iki is owned by the creators of the Off-White comic series. I liked the series so I put good old Iki here. But again I don't own him so all credits for him goes to his original creators.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Iki's fun side.**

* * *

Zuma: I accept.

Iki: Great. Well let's sleep, I'm tired. (Yawns) And I want to explore more of this place if possible.

Iki drifted off to sleep, but Zuma was still a bit concerned about knowing what he is getting himself into, he decided to leave that though behind for now, so he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **(Adventure Bay.)**

The night was so windy and very silent, that in a hill there was a certain assassin watching over the town. Phantom scanned the area and decided to take a silent stroll in the night. The town was quiet, in fact too quiet, there was no sign of people on the streets neither cars. He made a stop in City Hall and watched that the house in there still had its lights on. Phantom decided to enter the house quietly and made his way to the window and quietly he sneaked inside closing the window. He walked around the place, it was big but he made a stop at a door that caught his attention. He entered said door and found that this place was were the mayor lived, he didn't know much of this place but he searched around some files and found information about Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol. He read all of it, and in a matter of seconds he learned everything about Adventure Bay but he took hold of the information of this team that helped this small city. He liked what he saw, a bunch of pups were the so called heroes of this place. He vowed to pay a visit to this team, he marched and exited the house. He made his way to the Lookout with a long determination of what he will do. Phantom infiltrated the Lookout and saw the mutts sleeping inside but what caught his eyes was the top floor, instead of taking the elevator he made a mighty jump to the top floor and found himself in the control room of the Lookout. Phantom decided to hack the systems of the Lookout and found all the personal information of the Paw Patrol, he made a grin under his mask and focused on one special pup. Phantom was targeting Skye for one reason, she was related to a family of dogs, and her tree line was focused on the dogs that worked alongside the clan that was enemy of his. But he also found something that made him flinch, Zuma. This pup was related to a pack of powerful wolves from centuries. A pack he always frowned upon, so he had a mortal enemy on the line too. He destroyed in a fit of rage the computer and the systems of the room. The pups downstairs and Ryder heard that noise, with desperation they took the elevator and arrived at the top floor finding Phantom standing in the room.

Ryder: Hey you! Who are you?!

Phantom ignored Ryder.

Chase: TURN AROUND STRANGER!

Phantom turned around and everyone was shocked at the sight. The red glowing eyes staring at them, the pups could sense the anger and hatred in it. Ryder was almost too scared at what he saw. Phantom brought his hidden wrist blades and slashed a charging Chase from anger across the chest. The red energy made the pain bigger and with that Phantom vanished. Ryder ran to Chase quickly as Chase was bleeding fast from it.

Ryder: Marshall get your med gear!

Marshall: Yes Ryder!

Marshall returned with his medic uniform and started to examine Chase and saw that the cut was treatable but it need it attention now.

Marshall: I will clean this blood and disinfect the wound to bandage it up, it needs to be treated by doctors Ryder.

Ryder: Okay thank you Marshall.

Marshall cleaned the blood out and put alcohol on the wound, Chase winced at the pain but he trusted Marshall for this, so he held up as much as he could. Marshall finished cleaning the blood and bandaged Chase.

Ryder: Okay we need to take Chase to the hospital.

Ryder and the pups took Chase out to be treated by doctors. Ryder was now very scared, first Zuma runs away and now the assassin infiltrated the Lookout and hurt Chase. He was worried at what could happen but also noticed that Zuma was telling the truth, this stuff is real and now there was even bigger danger in Adventure Bay. They arrived at the hospital and the doctors quickly took care of Chase. They invited the Paw Patrol to stay in the hospital as this could take a while. Ryder accepted without hesitating. The pups drifted to sleep, but Ryder stood awake worried, not about Chase but Zuma. Zuma was out there who knows where, he couldn't sleep getting worried about him.

* * *

 **(The forest at morning.)**

Zuma woke up slowly feeling a bit uneasy, he felt something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. He stood up carefully and noticed that Iki was nowhere to be seen. Zuma exited the cave and saw Iki trying to catch a rabbit, but failed at it.

Iki: Dammit stay put you bastard! (He trips and fell face first to the ground giving himself a faceplant.)

Zuma: Ouch! Dude awe you okay?

Iki: Yeah. I was always a lousy hunter. My mum always snapped at me and made fun of it, but she was right on that.

Zuma: She sounds wude.

Iki: She never had a liking to me, but she changed and she loves me now, I miss them, I wish they could be here.

Zuma: Don't wowwy dude, maybe they'll come.

Iki: (snickers) You talk funny.

Zuma: I have speech impediment, I can't seem to pwonounce the "R"s wight.

Iki: Oh sorry. Or should I say sowwy. (They both laughed). You know I never had a dog friend before and more likely a good friend in my life. Counting out Gebo but he and me didn't talk much. So what do you do for fun, when you are bored?

Zuma: Not much. I nowmally go suwfing or play Pup Pup Boogie or dog stuff.

Iki: Surfing, Pup Pup Boogie?

Zuma: Yeah dude suwfing is a sport in which you stand on a big board and hit the waves in the water, the point of that is not to fall.

Iki: Wow, you think you can teach me someday?

Zuma: Totally dude.

Iki: And what is Pup Pup Boogie?

Zuma: Is a dancing game. You know you dance hitting some moves and stuff.

Iki: You definitely got to teach me that one too.

Zuma: Hmm, hey why don't we walk awound Adventuwe Bay and head to the beach?

Iki: Okay, but wait what about the humans.

Zuma: Don't wowwy, they won't huwt you if you stay close to me. They know me thewe, if they twy to do something I will keep them away.

Iki: Okay then, I'm convinced enough.

Iki rapidly walk to get out of the forest, Zuma kept up so they can stay together. Iki was a little tensed up and nervous to be in a city filled with humans but his guts told him that he will be safe with Zuma on his side. They walked out of the forest and the first thing that appeared was a lonely street.

Zuma: Okay dude, follow me, I know Adventuwe Bay completely so I know whewe to go. By the way my paw feels better than yesterday.

Iki: Yeah, I used some herbs around it to make it heal faster.

Zuma: Sweet. Okay let's head this way.

Zuma and Iki followed the street and they arrived near the Train Station, they passed through unnoticed and they walked towards the beach. They passed right at Katie's shop and Iki almost got distracted but Zuma told him to keep following him or he could get lost. Iki apologized and kept following Zuma, they soon were at 's and to their luck the people glanced over them and were scared to see a full grown wolf walking in Adventure Bay, they also saw Zuma with the wolf and then they remembered that Ryder was looking for Zuma. Mr. Porter came out of his shop and saw Zuma and the wolf. He immediately called Ryder.

Ryder: Hello, Ryder here.

Mr. Porter: Ryder it's me you have to come down here at my shop and quickly.

Ryder: What is wrong?

Mr. Porter: Zuma is here.

Ryder: Really! (Ryder screamed with joy.)

Mr. Porter: Yeah but there's a fully grown wolf with him and I don't know if that wolf is dangerous.

Ryder: Oh no. We are coming right away. (Ryder hung up)

* * *

 **(With Ryder)**

The doctor came out with a recovered Chase following.

Doctor: Okay Ryder, Chase is ready to go.

Ryder: Thanks Doc. (The other pups were happy Chase was okay.)

Rocky: Chase you had us worried.

Chase: Don't worry I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.

Ryder: Pups. (The pups listened to Ryder) I got a call from Mr. Porter and he saw Zuma in front of his shop. (The pups were happy to hear that.) But apparently there was a wolf as well walking around close to Zuma. (The pups gasped.)

Rubble: A wolf? Here in Adventure Bay?

Chase: Ryder we must go there, wolves are dangerous.

Everest: I have seen wolves in the mountains and they are not friendly.

Ryder: I know, we must move fast.

Ryder and the pups exited from the hospital and rushed to their vehicles to go to Mr. Porter's.

* * *

 **(With Zuma.)**

Zuma and Iki made their way to the beach and Iki quickly attacked Zuma. Zuma suddenly noticed and side stepped.

Zuma: Dude, what the hell?

Iki: Sorry, it just that I got that urge to scare you.

Zuma: Well don't do that, people awound will get the wrong impression. You need to be more wary of our suwwoundings.

Iki: Sorry, I'm just so boooooored.

Zuma: Well that's why we awe hewe. We can have some fun in the beach. Okay I'll go get the boards, you stay hewe.

Iki: Okay.

Zuma ran to grab two surfboards and walked back to Iki.

Zuma: Okay so this is how you suwf. Follow my lead fiwst gwab the board and push it on the water. (Iki followed Zuma's instructions.) Now you jump on it. (They jumped on the boards.) Now this is all about balance and precision. You stawt by paddling with your paw. And then keep moving and catch the waves. As soon as you awe in one stop swimming, stand on your boawd and let the waves move you. Like so. (Zuma made a demonstration and caught a good wave and made some tricks) Zuma see easy now you twy.

Iki: Okay balance and precision.

Iki did as instructed, and did what he saw Zuma did. A wave started to pick up and Iki dis what Zuma said, He stopped, stood on the board and let the wave do the work. Iki managed to made a trick and landed perfectly.

Zuma: See, easy.

Iki: This is fun! Let's do more!

Zuma and Iki started to surfboard, they managed to catch some waves and every time the wipeout they shared some laughs. They spent the whole time surfing, sharing laughs and growing their friendship. Zuma today experienced Iki's true self, his fun side. He never knew a wolf liked to have fun.

Iki: This is fun Zuma.

Zuma: Want to catch that last big wave coming?

Iki: You are on.

Zuma and Iki did the big wave and them both wipeout from it. Iki landed on the shore and Zuma was still on the water, even though the boards made it to shore.

Iki: (laughs) Hang on let me help you.

Iki Grabbed Zuma carefully by the collar and dragged him to shore. Just then the Paw Patrol arrived to the scene and saw Iki grabbing Zuma by the neck in the water.

Rocky: Ryder, the wolf is trying to drown Zuma!

Ryder: Zuma!

Chase: Ruff! Net! (Chase's net gun appeared and shot the net to Iki capturing him.) Chase stay away from him!

Chase and Everest charged and pinned down Iki to the sand. Zuma saw them and tried to stand. The rest of the Paw Patrol arrived and then Iki broke free and stood on defensive. Chase and Everest growled at Iki as Iki returned that growl. Ryder had a dart gun to shoot Iki to put him to sleep, Zuma quickly stood and stood in front of Iki growling at the Paw Patrol.

Ryder: Zuma get away from him.

Zuma: No.

Chase: Zuma he is a wolf!

Zuma: No he saved me. I won't let you take him or huwt him.

Rocky: Zuma wolves can't be trusted, they are wild beasts!

Zuma: No, he is not, he is my fwiend.

Marshall: Zuma stop the silliness, you are behaving like a child.

Zuma: Shut up! He is just hewe with me suwfing.

Skye: Please stop this! Everyone stop! (She turns to Zuma) So who is your friend?

Chase: Skye, what are you doing?

Skye: Stop. If Zuma says he is good then I believe him.

All pups: What?!

Skye: My name is Skye. What is yours?

Iki: Iki.

Skye: Hi Iki, so how do you guys meet?

Zuma: Iki found me in the forest when I fainted and hurt my paw, he took me in a cave and treated me. Now I'm better.

Skye got close to Iki and hugged him.

Skye: Thanks for saving Zuma.

Iki: You're welcome.

Ryder: Wow. I feel stupid. Thanks for saving Zuma. I was worried about him, I'm sorry to thinking you were bad. We just got out of the hospital, last night we got attacked by the assassin and he slashed Chase in the chest.

Zuma: Wait the assassin?

Ryder: Yeah.

Iki: Phantom was there?

Rubble: Phantom?

Zuma: Yeah the assassin is a cyber ninja and a member of the Kobura clan.

Rocky: How do you know that?

Iki: I told him. (Zuma showed the picture to them)

Marshall: That's him.

Iki: He carries the Red Death, good thing he didn't use it on you.

Chase: So the things Zuma said about, are real?

Iki: Yeah.

Everest: I guess we owe you a big one Zuma.

Zuma: We deal with that later, we need to get back to the Lookout.

Ryder: You are right. He destroyed the control room, we have to repair it as well. Iki you come with us and tell us anything you know about him.

Iki: Okay, but do you have food on that place?

Ryder: Sure, let's hurry back.

The Paw Patrol made their way to the Lookout. Zuma got on behind Chase while Iki hoped with Ryder.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. Stay tuned for next one were Iki starts training Zuma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read First: Hey guys, before I start this Chapter I just want to say, thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to see such good reviews so quickly and at least have followers and favorites but besides that for taking the time to read it. As I may not be like lovepawpatrol, our dear Pedz, or my good friend CAT 137, HavocHound, Decker the Hunter, and all of those talented writers of this community, not saying that there are not talented people, because everyone here is talented to write their stories. But since this is my first Paw Patrol story and I have only 3 Ginga stories and later going to make 2 more of those. This is a great experience for me since Paw Patrol is a bigger community than Ginga as far as I noticed. But you dear readers have been liking this story and even though I have added a third party character, which is Iki, I know that this story hasn't gone downhill because sometimes I can experience that but, I can tell I have been doing good. And I have fun at the same time because I always put music that helps me relaxing and in the last Chapter I was very creative. During the scene of Phantom in the night in Adventure Bay, I was listening Hurricane Suit a Naruto soundtrack and that music made the scenario more suspenseful and cool. And during the time Iki and Zuma went surfing I was listening four Rise Against tracks which made the moment more energetic. I want to say that I thank all of you who read this story, it makes me happy. And if you have any requests what so ever, don't be shy to ask, I will do any request I can, even if it is adding characters or any ideas you have that you would like to see to happen, I will do what I can to grant that request. And so really thank you, now I will leave you with Chapter 4. Remember I just own Phantom, Iki is a character from Off-White comics you can see it in the Off-White website if you are interested and Paw Patrol is owned by Spin Master. And well here we go…**

 **Chapter 4: Revelations.**

* * *

The Paw Patrol arrived at the Lookout in a hurry and they immediately went to the top floor to talk to Iki.

Ryder: All right Iki, tell us what you know.

Iki: Well I was on a quest to search all over Japan some strange activities, eventually I don't usually do it alone but I want it my pack to stay safe. Surely they could have followed me knowing how Raigho gets.

Ryder: Raigho?

Iki: My dad.

Ryder: Oh okay, continue.

Iki: So I went around Japan and found out about this guy so as far as I can tell from him is that he used to hide in a hidden village on a forest. I searched around it and found that that was the village of the Kobura clan or Cobra clan in English. I went to search about it and then I found that this clan is extinct or gone. Phantom is the last one alive, so he sets to kill anyone who was related to his rival clan the Inu clan or dog clan. This clan apparently is still alive and they use trained dogs to attack enemy clans or protect their village. This Inu clan has a reputation for being good with outsiders. Phantom is angry and he found the Red Death, now that they are linked, this will cause a big problem around. But we have to be careful not only he is well armed but the Kobura has been known to be ninjas with the ability to control fire.

Ryder: Wow, that's too much. But we can deal with this, I mean no job is too big, no pup is too small.

Marshall: You got that right. (Everyone laughed except for Iki.)

Iki: I didn't get it. (They laughed again including Iki.) No really.

Ryder: Okay you guys go get yourselves busy. Rocky I need your help repairing this room.

Rocky: You got it Ryder.

The rest of the group went walking until Ryder came up with a question that made everyone stop.

Ryder: Hey Iki. Why do you have blue eyes?

Iki almost flinched but answered.

Iki: Well I carry the White Spirit within me. But I would rather talk about it another time.

Ryder: Okay don't worry it can wait.

With that they walked out of the Lookout while Ryder and Rocky stayed in the room to repair the systems that Phantom destroyed.

Zuma: All wigth Iki so what do we do about the training?

Iki: Why don't we start now?

Zuma: This should be nice, I know Pup-Fu so it shouldn't take long.

Iki: You should have told me that sooner, which means we only need to train in one thing.

Zuma: What?

Iki: Releasing your inner powers.

Zuma: Weally? That's so cool.

Iki: Okay first thing you need to do is to concentrate your inner energy completely, like so. (Iki concentrated and in his face some blue markings appeared.) This is how I look when I take control of Skoll's powers, he said that if I concentrated he could allow me to take control of his abilities without requiring for him to take over control of me.

Zuma: That's so cool!

Iki: Now Zuma I can sense great power inside of you but is very dormant, so you have to do your best to wake it up.

Zuma: Okay, I hope I make it. Okay let's concentrate. (Zuma closed his eyes and stopped thinking and ignored everything of the outside, he focused on his energy.)

Iki was watching carefully to avoid any overreaction from the energy that was flowing within Zuma. The energy was flowing smoothly inside of him. Then some faint green markings started to show around Zuma's body but they were very faint. Iki knew this would take a while but he kept close attention to make sure no accidents happens, Zuma stopped and breathed heavily, obviously worn out. He could feel his heart racing but he want it to succeed so he closed his eyes and kept focusing, Iki was a little worried that Zuma may be putting himself in danger. Zuma kept trying for ten times. And every time his markings were more visible. Iki want it to stop Zuma but Zuma told him that he wouldn't give up until he can do it. He felt so tired but Zuma knew giving up wasn't an option, he kept pushing the concentration. Iki was very worried but he believed in Zuma. Zuma was tired but he kept thinking of his friends and everyone in the world of what could happen if Phantom kept going for a killing spree. Zuma didn't want to see anyone die. All the pups outside observed how Zuma was concentrating including Ryder and Rocky. They saw an amazing view of Zuma gaining powers. Iki was still supporting even though he was worried of Zuma. Zuma only could think of everyone giving him the last push to finally transform into a dog with green markings around his body. He fell to the ground with the markings still showing, everyone was scared to see Zuma on the grass. Ryder was worried so he and Rocky went outside. As everyone tried to get close they were halted by Zuma standing then as, he stood he opened his eyes revealing a green color filled with energy and power. They guys couldn't believe it if they weren't standing there to see it. The markings made Zuma look so powerful that everyone stood in awe at the sight. Iki was proud to see him fully transformed.

Iki: You did it Zuma.

Zuma: Thanks. (Zuma grinned and then de activated his powers just to faint but Iki at the same time de activated his and got under Zuma to avoid him to fall on the grass.)

Iki let Zuma rest for a while on the pup house and, then he went inside the Lookout.

Iki: Okay so what you have for food?

Ryder: Well I have still some Spaghettis and meatballs, you want some?

Iki: Well I don't know what that is but sure.

Ryder: Well you will like it.

Ryder went to the kitchen to serve some food to Iki, meanwhile he saw the other pups sitting in front of a big thing that had moving pictures of a dog with a cape fighting with one that only had a mask.

Iki: What is that? Why are those pictures moving?

Rubble: Oh that's a TV, or Television. With TV you can watch things for your entertainment. The pictures is called a show, there are tv shows, movies and all sort of stuff, you can even play games with the TV.

Iki: Wow, you can do a lot of stuff with TV.

Rubble: Sure you can, we are watching Apollo the Superpup. Want to join?

Iki: Sure.

Iki sited down, to watch. Then something happened to the bad guy of the show that caused all of them to laugh. This was a new thing for Iki and he liked it. He ever though that humans had this sort of way to have fun. He always though humans were boring and evil but turns out that just like wolves it varies whether they are good or bad. After the show was over Chase said something that made Iki's ears perk up.

Chase: Hey, who wants to play Pup Pup Boogie?

Iki: Pup Pup Boogie? Zuma told me about it, can I join?

Skye: But you have to learn how to play it.

Iki: Okay I'm in.

Marshall and Skye got in the first try.

Marshall: I will beat you Skye.

Skye: We'll see about it Marshall.

The game started with the music and both Marshall and Skye started to dance around while Iki observed carefully. The game was very tied as Skye and Marshall were in the same level of dancing. Chase was cheering for Skye as Everest was cheering for Marshall, both dancing pups were nearing the end still tied from the score until at the end it signaled to do a tailspin. Both Marshall and Skye were on their tails and started to spin around, and like fate decided to take it Marshall lost control and started to move around still spinning.

Marshall: Whoa! LOOKOUT!

Everyone got out of the way of the spinning Marshall and the only who didn't move was Iki and Iki was dragged into the spinning. The spin was going too fast for poor Iki.

Iki: Someone stop this!

Then out of condition the rapid spin made Iki to fly away smacking himself face first against the glass wall of the elevator where he stayed stuck for a couple of seconds. The impact made everyone flinched.

Chase: Ow. That got to hurt.

He then slide down making a funny squeaking noise to the floor until he ended up on the floor with his eyes spinning. Then Marshall stopped spinning and ran to Iki to help him up.

Marshall: Sorry about that.

Iki: Is fine.

Chase: All right who is next?

Iki: Me. Me. Me.

Everest: I will go too.

Chase: All right next up is Everest and Iki.

Everest: Are you sure you are up to this?

Iki: Relax, I think I got this.

Everest: Whatever you say.

Chase: 3…2…1…GO!

The game started and both Everest and Iki started dancing flawlessly without problem. The pups howled at the section of the game.

Skye: GO IKI!

Marshall: Go Everest!

Chase: Wow Iki is good for his first time.

Rubble: Yeah.

The game went on with both neck and neck and the game was nearing the end. Until the tailspin appeared. Both Iki and Everest got in position and they started the move. As the spin went Everest lost control and fell but Iki stood spinning until the end giving him the victory. Everyone cheered for Iki.

Chase: Whoa! You managed to do the Tailspin, how you do it?

Marshall: Yeah, how?

Iki: Well all I did was to keep the balance and focusing.

Everest: You won. You know, you were good for your first time.

Iki: Well I kept looking at Marshall and Skye. So I mimicked their moves.

Chase: That's smart.

Then the pups kept playing Pup Pup Boogie having the time of their lives. Iki was having a blast, he never had much fun in his live. First surfing now the videogame, he really wished his family saw him having fun, but for some reason he felt a little sad just by thinking of them. Then Ryder called to get dinner, and everyone went to eat. Meanwhile Zuma entered the Lookout well rested and ready to eat.

Ryder: Hey Zuma did you sleep well?

Zuma: Yeah Wyder.

Ryder: Then eat up, I have your food ready.

Zuma: Thanks Wyder.

Zuma went to eat next to Iki, who was devouring his food quickly.

Zuma: So did you have fun?

Iki: Did I? I was nailing in Pup Pup Boogie.

Chase: He was incredible he even did the Tailspin without fail.

Zuma: So cool! No one ever do the Tailspin completely.

Marshall: Well he did.

Rubble: Is fun to have him around.

Everest: Yeah I never knew a wolf liked to have fun. But he is a great exception.

Chase: Yeah. He is a great friend.

Iki: Thanks you guys. I always though hated wolves, but you guys are the first ones treating me nicely.

Marshall: Hey you helped Zuma and you have been a great company to us. And besides is way funnier having you. You make me laugh.

Iki: You too are funny.

Marshall: Thanks. I do love being the clown. (They laughed.)

They finished eating and went outside to keep showing new games to Iki. While Zuma stayed looking at the beautiful day. He was so pulled into nature that he just stood there under the three.

Skye: Zuma, are you okay?

Zuma: Oh, hey Skye. Yes I'm fine.

Skye: Oh good, I was just checking you, you know, since you got in all this stuff and well, you know.

Zuma: Skye is something wrong?

Skye: What? No, is nothing don't…worry about it. I was just…you know…

Zuma: Skye.

Skye looked at Zuma's eyes and she couldn't stop thinking about who cute he was but she was too shy to say it. What if he didn't love her back? She was very nervous but she closed her eyes and went for it. She kissed Zuma in the mouth. Zuma was shocked about it and pushed her away. She knew it, it was too stupid, and she screwed up. But then Zuma pulled her back to him and he connected his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. They stayed kissing for a long time, Chase walked by and saw the whole thing, he then ran to the rest and went to tell. Both Sky and Zuma stopped the kiss and they enjoyed the moment.

Skye: Zuma.

Zuma: Yeah?

Skye: Will you be my mate?

Zuma: Yes.

They kissed again, and this time longer. Sky was happy, she managed to confess her feelings and earned a mate.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Skye is with Zuma. Stay tuned for another Chapter, please if you didn't read the message on top read it. I decide to make this chapter a happy one without problems and such.**


	5. Chapter 5 12

**Hey guys. Next Chapter contains 2 parts so get ready for some action and a lot of anger, however this is not the ending of this story yet so don't worry more chapters will come around. I also want to thanks alvinnascar5 for requesting this. This Chapter was his idea so he will be credited for it. Thanks alvinnascar5.**

 **Chapter 5: The might of Red Death: Part 1**

* * *

After Chase saw Skye and Zuma kissing he ran to his friends to tell the news.

Chase: (Gasping for air) Guys, Skye and Zuma. They kissed. Mates. Together.

Marshall: Wow, really? Aren't you mad about it? I mean I know you have a crush on Skye.

Chase: What?

Rocky: Yeah Chase it was kind of obvious. You always acted kind of funny around her.

Chase: Was I that obvious?

Everest: Yep.

Chase: Well, is true. But I think I'm too late. She decided Zuma so probably there's nothing I can do. And besides, she looks happy. Maybe I can just tell her what I felt. But Zuma got her first, it would be wrong of me to be mad of him just because Skye picked him.

Marshall: Wow Chase, I never though you would just accept it that easily.

Iki: Hey I found a bone!

Rubble: Hey that's mine!

Iki: Can't we share it?

Rubble: No.

Iki: DOH! Fine. Here's your bone. (Puts a sad face)

Rubble: Oh okay. We can share.

Iki: (In his head) Worked like a charm. (Reality) Thanks Rubble.

Everest: Let's see the new couple shall we.

The pups and Iki walked to Zuma and Skye to congratulate both for being together. As soon as they broke their kiss they took noticed of everyone staring.

Marshall: Hello lovebirds.

Iki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Rocky: Is no one's birthday Iki.

Iki: Oh. CONGRATULATIOOOONS! (They laughed at Iki's response.)

Zuma: How you guys knew we were together?

Chase: I told them. I saw you kissing.

Skye: You…did?

Chase: Yeah but don't worry, I'm not mad.

Zuma: Weally dude?

Chase: Yeah, I was late but Skye, I think I should let you know about that I always had a crush on you.

Skye: Re…really.

Chase: Yeah but as you see, I was too late but at least I'm happy that you are happy.

Skye: Wow, Chase. Thanks for being honest and calm by telling me.

Chase: Hey, you chose Zuma and besides you guys look great together.

Zuma & Skye: Thanks.

The night started to fall and Iki took noticed firstly.

Iki: We better head inside, is getting dark.

Chase: You are right is not safe outside. Phantom is still lurking around.

Zuma: Don't wowwy I can take him.

Iki: Not exactly. You are still beginning on controlling your powers, it will take time before you have full control of them.

Zuma: You awe wight. Then let's get inside. Tomowwow I will twy to get better.

Marshall: Good idea.

The pups started to walk inside the Lookout but then Iki stayed behind looking at the full moon, he wondered why the moon was so big, he then howled in the moonlight and eventually he heard more howls in the distance. He walked back inside the Lookout thinking of his family. Far away in the forest someone else heard the howl.

?: He is close. Let's keep moving. We will find him.

But in the city was Phantom and he heard the howl coming from the Lookout. So they had a wolf, no matter he would eventually get in and do what he want to do, no wolf will interfere with his plans. He decided to advance in the city jumping from roof to roof to avoid being detected by the police who were patrolling around. He reached the Lookout in a nick of time and he made his silent entrance to the Lookout he stood in a wall and scanned the sleeping pups and wolf. They were very asleep. He then saw Zuma and Skye. It was quite interesting, they were together. He was going to enjoy this then. He dropped silently and grabbed Skye by the mouth and maintained to keep her shut as she squirmed to get free. She looked at her captor and it was a chilling felling knowing it was Phantom. He then stared at her with his red glowing eyes.

Phantom: (robotic) Shhh.

All he said as he put her to sleep and then exited taking her away to his hideout. She by the minutes woke up tied up against a pole. She struggled to get free but couldn't.

Phantom: (dark robotic tone) Don't bother on trying, I tied you up in a way that no one can set free with a special rope. You will behave like a good dog. And if you try to do anything (shows her pup tag) I will make you suffer. (He stabbed her in the stomach making her scream and then scratched her face.) I won't have mercy of you (he hit her across the face and punched her knocking her out and laughed evilly.)

Skye was bleeding and unconscious and she spent the rest of the night alone in an old cabin. Morning aroused and Ryder woke up, he then changed his clothe and decided to go make breakfast for the pups and Iki. He reached the kitchen and started to serve some pancakes for everyone and himself. As he finished making them he put them in 8 bowls since he had to use one for Iki. He then walked out of the kitchen and put the bowls in the floor.

Ryder: Everyone breakfast is ready!

Everyone woke up and the smell of pancakes hit their nose.

All: PANCAKES!

Iki was the only one that didn't know what pancakes were but the reaction of the pups was enough to convince him to try them. As he walked by the kitchen he saw a bowl filled with flat things that were filled with a gooey substance, he went to his bowl and was skeptical of it but he decided to try it and went those pancakes hit his taste buds, he felt like his mind was blowing up. He then started to devour the pancakes like there was no tomorrow and then did what he never though he would do.

Iki: Can I have more?

Ryder: Sure there's plenty.

Ryder gave more pancakes to Iki and saw Iki eating them with joy. But then he took noticed of one bowl that was untouched.

Ryder: Hey where is Skye?

Everyone then looked around and noticed she was absent.

Chase: I thought she was with Zuma.

Zuma: I guessed she went outside, let me check. (He finished his bowl and goes outside.)

Ryder: I'll check the security cameras.

Ryder went to check the footages of the videos of last night. Everything was normal showing Iki starting to go to sleep. Ryder fast forwarded a little and saw the thing that happened. Phantom infiltrated the Lookout and this time he took hold of Skye and held her mouth tight, as he did that cause to Skye to stop moving and go back to sleep and then Phantom looked started to run away with her. Ryder paused the video and called everyone. Everyone arrived quickly and stood on their position.

Zuma: I couldn't find her Wyder.

Ryder: I know Zuma. She was pup napped last night.

All: What?!

Ryder: I guess you know who was?

Iki: Phantom?

Ryder: Yeah.

Zuma felt something in his heart growing, something big, while he stood with widened eyes. His mate was captured by Phantom. He stayed looking at the floor tearing with his eyes still widened. Just then a video came from the big screen.

Phantom: Hi Paw Patrol. Surprised to see me?

Zuma looked at the image of Phantom showing only the hood and that white mask of his. Zuma then shifted his shocked into utter anger.

Zuma: YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT YOU DO TO HER!

Phantom: Just torture her.

He turned the camera to Skye who was bleeding madly all over her body. He then kept stabbing her in the back.

Zuma: STOP IIIIIIIIITT!

Phantom: If you want her, then come and get her. We are in the old cabin near the mountains. I will wait for you, you damned Venus pack pup. (The video shut off)

Zuma's eyes turned green and his markings appeared. Zuma immediately ran out with great speed and anger, Iki followed him activating his markings of the face.

Iki: I will follow him you guys come when you are ready.

Ryder and the others pups when to get ready to help Zuma. Meanwhile Zuma was getting near the mountains as Iki was behind him, and then Zuma burst through the doors of the cabin finding Skye in the floor bleeding and unconscious.

Zuma: WHERE ARE YOU!

Phantom: Up here.

Zuma looked up to find Phantom standing above him sticking in the wall of the cabin.

Zuma: YOU WILL PAY! (He jumped extremely high.)

Phantom revealed his hidden wrist blades and he ignited them with energy. They both clashed and started to fight with anger to each other. Iki arrived just to see them already fighting. They are very fast but Phantom was much powerful and aggressive. Iki saw them stand in distance and then they advanced to make a super clash. And they screamed as they were just five inches to each other.

Zuma & Phantom: DIE!

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **That was part 1, what will happen now. Who will survive the clash? Find out in part 2. Sorry if this was too short.**


	6. Chapter 5 22

**Hey guys. Sorry to say it but I'm discontinuing this story…NAH I'm messing with you, this story is still on a roll. So now I will continue the next part which contains a lot of blood and cursing so beware. But enjoy anyways. Remember to request anything you like if you want to see it in this story. So let's get out there and make a difference…**

 **Chapter 5: The might of the Red Death: Part 2.**

* * *

Zuma & Phantom: DIE!

Both warriors made a clash that created a blinding light, Iki took over his eyes to avoid been blinded. The light was so big, it was visible through all Adventure Bay. Inside the beam of light was Zuma still holding against Phantom, but as they stared at each other Phantom received power from the Red Death and that gave Phantom the speed in his free arm to put both hands which made the clash to be over and throwing Zuma away against the wall as Phantom stood in the same place.

Phantom: How weak.

Iki lunged to Phantom but Phantom saw it coming and quickly he kicked Iki away but then Zuma used the wall he was smashed into and wall jumped to Phantom. Phantom dodged easily and grabbed Zuma by the tail and he started to slam him in the floor continuously making him bleed madly, Iki tried to stop Phantom to free Zuma but Phantom used Zuma as a bat to hit Iki in the face, then Phantom threw Zuma away making him land next to Skye. Zuma was very weak.

Skye: (weakly) Zuma, wake up. Zuma…please Zuma…

Zuma started to stand with very little strength he had, he almost fell on the try but kept pushing himself up. He kept staring at Phantom fighting against Iki. Zuma's face was covered in blood completely, he had a lot of bruises his eyes still green and his markings glowing completely, he rushed to Phantom ready to bite his neck but then as he was near, Phantom used Iki as a shield and that caused for Zuma to bite Iki in the back of the neck with great power. Iki yelped at the pain, Zuma stopped biting and then he was stabbed by the Red Death on the stomach. Zuma felt the blade's power draining his life quickly. This caused for Zuma to de-activate his powers and to fall unconscious immediately. Iki stood quickly and with little strength he dragged Zuma away from the Red Death quickly enough to save Zuma's life.

Skye: ZUMA!

Phantom: Pity. Oh well, the Red Death was thirsty for blood, I guess this is enough of your blood for me. Thanks for your donation, now I will leave.

Phantom vanished in flames and left the lost battle of Zuma. Just then the Paw Patrol arrived at that moment.

Ryder: Is everyone all right? (He was shocked at seeing Zuma on the floor bleeding.)

Iki: Help Zuma.

Marshall: I'll take care of both of you.

Marshall went to assist both Iki and Zuma, while Ryder went straight to Skye.

Ryder: Skye, are you okay?

Skye: I'm fine, Ryder but Zuma, he is…

Ryder: Don't worry Skye we will take him to the hospital. Marshall!

Marshall: I stopped their bleeding but he needs the hospital right away.

Ryder: What about Iki?

Iki: I'm fine, is not that big the wound of me, I'll heal fast.

Ryder: Okay. Chase go on ahead and make sure there's no traffic we need to get to the hospital fast.

Chase: On it.

Ryder broke free Skye and then everyone hoped on their vehicle and rushed to the hospital. When they arrived the doctor took away Zuma, and Ryder checked in Skye since she need it to be taken care from her wounds. The rest of the guys stood waiting in the waiting room hoping things were okay. Iki felt responsible for not helping Zuma earlier, he blamed himself for Zuma to be in this state.

Ryder: Iki, what is wrong?

Iki turned to look at Ryder with big eyes and tears. His ears dropped from shame.

Iki: This is all my fault, I could have avoided him from being hit by the Red Death. (Starts to cry.)

Chase: No Iki, is not your fault, you did what you could. You were weak at that moment, you couldn't have helped him even if you tried. It was that bastard's fault.

Ryder: Chase is right, you did your best and still you saved him before it was too late. Don't cry.

Ryder hugged Iki, Iki was tearing on Ryder's jacket completely wet. But the hug made Iki to feel comfort and secure that he wouldn't be hated for something he couldn't do. Suddenly Skye's doctor came with her covered in bandages, Ryder picked her up and thanked the doctor for attending her.

Rocky: Skye, you are okay!

Skye: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying. Where's Zuma?

Marshall: The doctor hasn't come out yet, it has been 4 hours.

Skye: But the doctor took only 30 minutes with me, the rest of the time he left me to rest a couple of hours.

Chase: Yeah but Zuma's doctor hasn't come out with any news. In fact more doctors got inside Zuma's room. We are completely worried.

Then after some 15 minutes Zuma's doctor came out.

Zuma's doctor: Well, it wasn't easy. It was a war but he will make it, right now he is resting. (Everyone cheered lightly) You can come in to see him but try not to alter him since he can't move much.

Everyone entered Zuma's room, happy to see him at last. Zuma was in his bed awake. Everyone went to see him and they were glad he was fine.

Skye: Oh Zuma, thank goodness you are fine. (She licked Zuma in the face lightly.)

Zuma: Hey, sweetie. Awe you okay?

Skye: I'm fine, but you, how about you?

Zuma: I'm fine, don't wowwy.

Everest: You had us worried Zuma.

Rocky: Yeah, I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend.

Zuma: Well, I'm hewe Wocky.

Rubble: It's so good you are alive, I still want to challenge you to a dance battle.

Zuma: And miss my victowy, never. (Everyone shared a laughed.)

Chase: Boy we sure are glad to see you laughing.

Marshall: Yeah, I love laughing with you.

Zuma: Well, you never know Mawshall, who knows, what if you awe the one we laugh of.

Marshall: Hey, don't lie. (Everyone laughed again with Marshall's exception.)

Ryder: Well let's leave Zuma to rest.

Chase: All right Ryder sir. See you later Zuma.

Everyone: Bye. (Skye kissed Zuma)

Iki: Ryder, can I stay and talk to Zuma.

Ryder: Sure.

Ryder left the room and leaved Zuma and Iki alone.

Iki: So.

Zuma: So.

Iki: I guess, you'll be out of bed soon?

Zuma: Two weeks.

Iki: Two weeks, wow.

Zuma: I know, sitting here doing nothing for two weeks? Bowing.

Iki: Listen, Zuma…I'm sorry.

Zuma: For what?

Iki: For…not helping you earlier. I was stupid, I should have seen that coming. It was all a trap. I could have tell you his intentions and now…look at you.

Zuma: Hey is not your fault.

Iki: Yes it was. I could have avoided this for happen but I slacked off again.

Zuma: Iki you did nothing wrong.

Iki: But it was me who knew how powerful he was and yet he defeated us.

Zuma: Stop it Iki.

Iki: I'm the one who should be in that bed not you.

Zuma: Iki stop it.

Iki: No, I'm the one to blame here, this wasn't supposed to happen… I'm the reason for your… (Zuma Bit him in the neck forcefully. Iki yelped.)

Zuma: Now listen to me you little piece of shit! You are not doing this! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME! STOP BEING SUCH A WUSS AND LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR! STOP ACTING LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING VICTIM AND STOP ACCUSING YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THE CAUSE OF THAT FUCKER HITTING ME WITH THAT SWORD! SO STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND START LOOKING POSITIVE BECAUSE NO ONE! NO ONE! IS TO BLAME! DO YOU HEAR?! (Hit him in the face.) DO YOU HEAR YOU BASTARD?! STOP CRYING LIKE A BABY AND GET OUT! I'M NOT HAVING THIS FUCKING CONVERSATION!

Iki felt his heartbreaking and exited the room holding his tears. He then said to Ryder.

Iki: I'm going back to the Lookout.

He dashed out of the hospital without letting Ryder response back. Iki returned to the Lookout and entered and fell to the floor crying after holding those tears.

Iki: (sobs) He hates me. (sobs) He hates me.

Back at the hospital Zuma started to feel tears forming and started to cry himself. He hurt Iki, he knew Iki was not to blame. Iki did nothing wrong. Zuma was crying nonstop. Iki was as innocent as a puppy and he just hurt him. Iki didn't deserved this, Zuma felt so ashamed of himself for being so foolish for reacting like that. He knew Iki, he couldn't even believe he made something so big to break Iki's innocent heart like that. He want to tell Iki how sorry he is so bad. He never meant to hurt Iki. Iki was something different, he loved him, he couldn't deny it, and he loved Iki so much like a brother, he felt so disgusted at himself. He wants to make it up to him, he deserves so much better. Iki deserves more than a second chance. And more than a hug. Zuma will make it up to him. He couldn't stop crying, he could feel Iki's sadness like they were linked. He swears to never ever raise his voice nor a finger to Iki.

* * *

 **Poor Iki. Well, that's part 2. What do you think Zuma will do to Iki, to fix that broken heart? You can leave a review saying what Zuma will do. You can a give any details.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So this story is still going well. However I want it to say something real quick. To those who want MarshallxEverest, you don't have to request it because there will be MarshallxEverest, courtesy of my buddy CAT 137 who chose the pairings beforehand. So he basically made the pairings of this story, thanks CAT, so don't worry about it, it just that the chapter of them together is not yet at this moment, and again alvinnascar5 gave the idea of this Chapter. I hope to make it long enough to show how the friendship between Iki and Zuma drastically changed after the events at the hospital. So yeah enjoy this next Chapter. And if you have any suggestions about what Zuma can do to repair this broken friendship then please don't worry and just request, if I ever see a lot of requests I can do efforts on Zuma doing all of them to convince Iki but you can support an idea. Like alvinnascar5, you'll be credited for it. So let's return to our story shall we…**

 **Chapter 6: A broken trust being regained.**

* * *

Zuma stood there still crying of his actions. Then suddenly the door knocked but Zuma didn't answer, then it knocked again. Zuma answered that one but with sadness.

Zuma: Come in.

Ryder walked inside finding a crying Zuma on the bed.

Ryder: Zuma? What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Zuma: Oh Wyder, I did something howwible. I huwt Iki.

Ryder: What happened?

Zuma: Please Wyder, I don't want to talk about it. Is too painful to say it.

Ryder: Zuma…

Zuma: I was such a jerk with Iki. Where is he?

Ryder: He said he want it to go back to the Lookout, he didn't say anything.

Zuma: Is all my fault.

Ryder: Well, you can still apologize, I mean he will forgive you.

Zuma: I don't think it will be that easy. You don't know what I did. I don't think he'll forgive me. Or even trust me.

Ryder: Well I guess time will tell then. Let's just wait and see.

Ryder left the room and leaved Zuma to sleep, it was bedtime for him. He just prayed that he didn't lose a friend from his actions.

(Two weeks later.)

During the two weeks the Paw Patrol just stayed in the hospital to stay with Zuma, and in those days they celebrated Chase's birthday. He was now two years old, Chase became the oldest among the pups, and he was happy to have grown with a happy family. Zuma was checked out of the hospital and Robo-dog brought the Paw Patroller to give them all a better ride home. On the way to the Lookout Ryder was looking in the streets to see if Iki was walking around the city but no sign were shown. They arrived at the Lookout and the first thing Ryder saw under the tree was Iki laying in the grass. He didn't even moved, not even at the sight of them arriving. He knew how energetic Iki can be but at that sight he didn't even budged not even lifting his head. As soon as the Paw Patroller parked on its location everyone got out. Ryder walked out seeing Iki still not moving from the spot. Zuma got out and looked at the direction that Ryder was looking.

Ryder: I think is time for you to have a talk with him.

Zuma: Hewe goes nothing.

Zuma walked to Iki's direction, he felt really nervous. He didn't know what to expect from Iki. He felt a lot of butterflies on his stomach. He got close enough to Iki and took a mental heavy breath before breaking the silence.

Zuma: Hi Iki.

Iki got the message but he still didn't move nor looked at Zuma.

Zuma: Iki, I'm sowwy for what happened back at the hospital. It wasn't my intention to tweat you like twash. I don't know what came up to my head. I hope you can see that I want to keep this beautiful fwiendship we have and that I…

Iki: What is so beautiful about? After the way you hurt me, there's no beauty on it. I felt betrayed and like nothing after hearing your insults, the way you bit me and the way you hit me in my face. I can't even look at you right now.

Zuma: Look, I get that you are mad. But please undewstand that this wasn't my intention. I was not angwy at you, I just couldn't take the way you blamed youwself for something you didn't caused.

Iki: (sobs) You could have gone in a more easy way instead of being hostile about it. You didn't have to go that far. And I though you would be a friend. It all looks like it was a lie, all we have been through, our laughs and our bond, nothing but lies. (Starts crying)

Zuma: (sobs) Iki…is not like that. I weally, weally love you, like a bwother.

Iki: (between tears) Now I can't trust you like I did before, I just can't see you trust worthy. I think we should take a break from our friendship. To keep our distance from now on.

Zuma: Iki, don't say that please, please. I'm twuly sowwy, please twy and see that I didn't meant to huwt you. (Cries)

Iki: I can't. Please Zuma, leave me alone. Please.

Zuma: No. I can't.

Iki: Please Zuma, leave me alone.

Zuma: Iki please.

Iki: (Cries harder) Please Zuma, leave me alone. STOP HURTING ME! STOP IT! STOOOOOOOPPPP! Please leave me alone. Leave me alone.

Zuma want it to keep protesting but at the way things were going the tension was big and Zuma didn't want to expose it too much at the level that it was. Zuma turned around defeated that he couldn't make it up for Iki, he started to walk away crying to give Iki the space he need it. Zuma entered his pup house and locked it so no one could bother him. Ryder looked at the scene and saw how big the tension between them was. He was worried that both of them were beginning to break apart. He didn't want that to happen, especially since Iki was considered a family by now. He hated to look at both of them being separated from each other.

Ryder: Oh please, don't break that bond they have, not now.

In a room full of medical stuff martial was examining the blood sample he could collect from Zuma at the fight since he wanted to study Zuma's tree line, but during that investigation he found something abnormal in the blood. A small substance flowing in Zuma's blood, Marshall was a little skeptical and curious about it. He extracted the substance from the blood and gave it to Rocky to make a full analysis on a very advanced microscope that Rocky made recycling and adding some new materials. The substance was extremely rare but he saw how it reacted to living cells and living microscopic organisms. Rocky made a small experiment and put some pathogens next to the substance. The substance reacted very quickly and killed entirely the pathogens, the substance glow red and made itself stronger against other organic life. Then Marshall made the analysis on the type of smoky substance but was shocked at what he found. It wasn't organic it was just energy taking over living organisms. And he remembered something. The red energy on Phantom's blades, the dark energy was the same as the blades, red and gas like.

Rocky: Wonder here he got it from?

Marshall: He was stabbed by the Red Death. That energy is inside of Zuma, we must extract it. To make a confirmation and to avoid any changes on Zuma.

Rocky: I'll call him.

Rocky exited the room and went to get Zuma. He looked all around and couldn't find him until he noticed the locked pup house. He knocked.

Zuma: Go away.

Rocky: Um, Zuma, Marshall needs you, he found something inside of you that we want to extract. Come on buddy this will help you. We don't know how dangerous it can be. Can you please come?

Zuma didn't answer but exited to see go to Marshall. The word "help you" was enough to make him come out.

Zuma: Okay. (sighs) Let's just get it over with.

Both Zuma and Rocky walked back to the Lab. to examine Zuma. Marshall was preparing a bed and a special tv screen that could detect abnormal energy sources inside living being. Luckily Marshall found one of Zuma's collectable mythology tools. One that is specially made to extract powerful energy source without extracting any blood.

Zuma: Mawshall, is that my Energy extwaction needle?

Marshall: Yep. I will borrow it to see if this can do the trick.

Rocky: Okay lay on the bed.

Zuma laid on the bed while Marshall looked through the Red Death's information from the books and his guess were right, it was a particle of the Red Death's energy. This energy can cause a lot of pain in the host, and one of the very symptoms were that firstly it would make an aggressive reaction that can make anyone violent and angry quickly, next was the torment and big depression, followed by isolating the host away from loved ones, next was anger and hatred, and lastly the desire to kill. Zuma was in third stage thanks to the discussion he had with Iki, and this effect affected powerful being quicker than normal beings. Zuma was powerful so he was being consumed really quickly. Marshall need to extract it really fast. Rocky tied Zuma against the bed to avoid unnecessary behavior. Marshall made a quick check on how to use the needle. It said that it requires for someone to inject the needle in the neck of the infected being and to slowly extract the energy to avoid harming or killing the patient. It also said that this process was extremely painful. Marshall was nervous but he had to save Zuma from this thing, he took the needle and injected it on the right side of Zuma's neck. Zuma winced at it. Rocky stood close next to Zuma to comfort and be there by his side. Then the extraction began. Marshall slowly started to extract the energy, Zuma started to scream at the pain and boy it was like ripping your skin off your body, but at the same time felling an aching pain like it could come from iron sands touching your skin and to make matters worse it also felt like he was inside a hot burning fire. Marshall kept extracting as much as he could but he stopped to give Zuma some air. Zuma said to keep going. Marshall injected and continued the process. This time the pain was worse than before, it was the same but stronger, the pain was big enough to make Zuma to start bleeding from the nose, Marshall kept extracting, and kept extracting and stopped to give Zuma some air. Zuma kept insisting but Marshall told him to not take it too far but Zuma still insisted. Marshall didn't want it to but injected and started to extract. The same happen to Zuma but the nose bleeding got more active and eventually he started to bleed from his left eye. The energy was being extracted slowly but this made the left eye to bleed even more than before. Zuma's face was red from the blood inside his head, the pressure of the blood was noticeably high. Marshall gave a breather for Zuma, but Zuma still insisted. Marshall didn't want to continue but Zuma then got angry and shook violently to break free. Zuma got a little control and Marshall pushed himself to do it. He injected again and started extraction. This process made Zuma's mouth to start drooling blood and Marshall knew it was too much but he only had 3% left of extraction. Marshall didn't gave up he kept extracting and this cause to Zuma to scream in agony. Only 2% left for complete extraction, Marshall gave his all to make it. 1% and Zuma's screams were of someone being tortured in hell, like the soul was burning. Marshall at one small pull extracted that last 1% and pulled the needle out. Zuma kept breathing heavily from the pain.

Marshall: I did it. I did it. Rocky put Zuma on that water to clean all his blood.

Rocky: Right away.

Rocky untied Zuma and carried him to the bath, while Marshalls put the safe of the needle to lock the red glowing energy inside of the needle. He put it in the chest box the needle came with. He put a lock on it to keep it safe while he find out what to do with it. Meanwhile Rocky started to clean Zuma in the bath nice and easy. Marshall was going to show the energy as soon as he could figure out how to keep t safe properly, he knew that chest box wasn't enough. So for now he had to keep it from anyone to avoid accidents, is not that he didn't trusted anyone but it was safer to keep it down in the lab. rather than carrying it around waiting for an accident to happen. Rocky helped Zuma out of the bath and told Zuma to return to his pup house to get a rest.

Zuma: How will this help me?

Rocky: Well we could detect a tension between you and Iki so this little sample might be enough to show him that you were under the effect of that dark energy, maybe it would make it easier for him to see you as a friend once again, and hopefully he will give you that second chance you seek. But first we need living proof, but we can't show it yet until we find a way to keep it safe from accidents.

Zuma kind of felt satisfied with that answered. He hugged his buddy Rocky and thanked both Rocky and Marshall for their support. Zuma left back to his pup house and as soon as he was exiting Iki was entering and that heavy ambient was there again they didn't exchanged glance and they kept walking their way but Zuma looked back, Iki didn't, Zuma kept walking to his pup house. He entered his pup house and still felt that tension from before, every time he think of Iki or got close to him he felt that uneasy sensation of them after that small dispute of them. He now wished for Marshall to hurry to find a way to keep that thing safe. He closed his eyes since he was completely tired from that little extraction. In Iki's side things weren't good either, when he walked passed Zuma now he felt a small sensation that told him "Just keep walking and ignore him" but another said "Why do I feel so uneasy whenever it come to Zuma?" "Did I did right to take a break from our friendship?" "He hurt me, but why do I feel bad?" "Do I care?" A lot went to his mind, he wasn't sure either to give Zuma a chance or to avoid him and give up on Zuma. But his depression got too big, the majority was deciding to give up Zuma and if we want it to be friends, then it would be best to start from scratch but not giving him the trust like he did at the beginning. This Iki was sure he would regret it but it would be best to give up on Zuma, that way he won't be betrayed nor feel hurt. Skye bumped into Iki without knowing.

Skye: Oh sorry. I didn't see you there.

Iki: Oh, no I was the one who should be apologizing, I wasn't looking.

Skye: Hey, why aren't you with Zuma?

Iki frowned at hearing that name. Why everyone does has to mention him?

Iki: I don't want to know about him for a while. I'm taking a break from our friendship. He did something to me, and I'm just thinking what to do with him.

Skye: What happened? Oops sorry, I didn't meant to ask.

Iki almost reacted to her question but let it slide since she apologized instantly.

Iki: Just try not to remind me of him.

Skye was worried of what this two had come to. She didn't want to see them separated, they had so much fun together, and she never liked to see ending a friendship. Chase walked up to her and talked to her.

Chase: Hey Skye. Have you seen Iki?

Skye: Yeah he walked right pass me.

Chase: Okay thanks.

Chase ran after Iki and called out to him.

Chase: Hey Iki! Iki!

Iki rolled his eyes and paid attention to Chase.

Iki: What?

Chase: Nothing I thought that maybe you want it to play with me or something, I know what happened between you and Zuma and I thought that maybe if we play it would keep your mind clear. You know to try and bring you up.

Iki: All right.

Chase: Sweet.

Meanwhile Marshall was looking through the laboratory and then he found another of Zuma's collectibles. An energy sealing capsule. He thought it was convenient and decided to use it. He transferred the energy from the needle and closed the capsule, but before he could be sure he locked the capsule and spent some hours testing the safety of the capsule. It was a success, he tried to smash it in the ground, burning, hammer it, freezing it and then smashing it, combustion and everything that could damage a capsule. And that capsule was what he need it, he searched information of the capsule. And it said that it was completely safe from anything and it is open only by the hands of the one that sealed the energy or magic, in this case Marshall was the only key. He made it, he found what he need it he then decided to make a call to Ryder.

Marshall: Ryder, come in Ryder.

Ryder: Yes Marshall?

Marshall: I want you to call everyone up except Zuma because he needs rest. But I have something that will fix a lot of things.

Ryder: Okay, I'll do it now. Paw Patrol to the Lookout.

Pups: Ryder is calling!

Chase: Come on Iki.

Iki: Wait!

Everyone arrived at the top of the Lookout rapidly.

Ryder: Sorry to call all of you without notice, there's no emergency, but Marshall want it to share something really important.

Rocky: I bet I know what it is.

Then Marshall arrived with a covered artifact in a table.

Marshall: All right pups and Iki the reason I want it to call all of you was because, there's something you need to know about Zuma.

Iki then lost interest and turned around to walk away.

Iki: I'm not interested.

Marshall: Well you have to stay, because you should know about it most of all and I mean it seriously.

Iki stopped and stayed.

Marshall: Thank you. Now when I was examining Zuma's blood I found something abnormal, way out of recognition. I thought it was interesting but then I kept examining a strange substance acting all weird in Zuma's blood. So I told Rocky to go make an experiment while I search information. I didn't find anything but Rocky analyzed the substance and examined it, the behavior was unusual so he put living organisms to see the reaction of this substance. The behavior of it around living things was incredibly hostile and active. It started to kill them and consume them the substance grew its way to behave the more it killed the organisms. Then I related it with something and when I kept searching my suspicions were right, this thing was a form of dark energy, but how it got there inside Zuma? Well it was transferred from the thing that carried that energy. Iki did Zuma behave in a hostile matter towards you?

Iki: Ye…yeah. (Iki got worried.)

Marshall: Well this form of energy is a particle of the Red Death's energy. (Everyone gasped including Iki) I searched what this energy could do to its host and it wasn't symptoms it was a consumption process of the energy. First it makes an aggressive reaction that can make the host violent and angry quickly, next was a formation of mental torment and big depression, followed by isolating its host away from loved ones, next was anger and hatred, and the last step was the desire to kill. Zuma was showing already the third one but then after we made something he was quickly turning into fourth. Apparently powerful beings like him can make the process go faster than normal beings. I and Rocky managed to save Zuma before he could go berserk. (Removes blanket.) We had managed to extract the energy and I sealed it in here.

Everyone saw the capsule containing the energy inside glowing red. However Iki was the one in most shock, then he remembered the moment at the hospital, Zuma's angry behavior towards him.

Marshall: Apparently Zuma was being consumed by it which caused him become hostile with you, isn't that right Iki?

Iki lowered his head and accepted reality, Zuma didn't hated him, Zuma was being consumed. This was the thing that woke Iki's best judgement, he knew deep down that Zuma wouldn't betray him like that, not after all they have gone through. He felt sad but happy to at least know that his friend is truly a trust worthy one.

Iki: Zuma is like a brother, and I love him very much. It all took me this little capsule to show me that…that he would never betray me…that he is someone I can trust. (Tears started to fall from Iki's face while he remembered the good times he had with Zuma.) He truly loves me, we shared our likings and passions together like a family. He deserves to be forgiven completely. My father told me trust is earned, Zuma earned it, just when I thought he lost it, he actually was victim of something he suffered. He kept his hopes to find a way for me to forgive him. Thank you…Marshall.

Iki looked up and he was crying but smiling at the same time.

Iki: Thank you for showing me that Zuma is truly my friend. Thank you…thank you.

Iki went downstairs and walked to Zuma's pup house, while the rest was still talking about the sealed energy. Iki knocked Zuma's door and waited for an answer. Zuma heard it but it was weaker than usual so he woke up and opened up just to reveal a crying but smiling Iki. Zuma was about to cry but he was caught off guard with a hug from Iki.

Iki: Zuma, I forgive you…everything that happened with us was just a big misunderstanding. You…never…betrayed me. You never betrayed me. I can't blame you. Please let's just forget this ever happen.

Zuma was taken back by those words, he couldn't hold to return the hug. They both cried together not letting go. They stood like this for a long time and they both fell asleep next to each other due to them being tired. Ryder walked out of the Lookout and saw them sleeping next to each other, Ryder brought them inside without waking them up and put them together and threw a blanket to keep them warm. They both had a happy expression while sleeping. They became bonded again.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. I edited alvinnascar5's idea a little but the idea is the same. See you next time. Make friendship endure and never betray your friends.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyooo! So I'm back with yet another Chapter guys, so basically I'm going to lay off a little of Phantom attacking. If I put Phantom it'll be just to keep motion of his moves and whereabouts. But never less he won't be making much activity around Adventure Bay as he is keeping it low for the moment. But I have planned a thing that you'll see in the end of the Chapter. So let's just keep going in this story…**

 **Chapter 7: Never ending bond.**

* * *

Morning hit on Adventure Bay. Yesterday was a tough day for two friends whose friendships were on the line and in the noon that line was broken and that friendship kept living, but since this two friends were having a hard day they slept the entire noon and night until the morning now. Iki was the first one that started to wake up, as he opened his eyes he noticed he was inside the Lookout and with a comfy blanket on him, he looked around and then down noticing Zuma sleeping next to him. He started to shake Zuma to make him wake up.

Iki: Zuma. Zuma. Hey Zuma wake up.

Zuma woke up slowly and looked at his friend slowly.

Zuma: What happened? Is dinner weady?

Iki: No Zuma we slept far too long. It's morning.

Zuma: Mowning? We missed dinner? How?

Iki: I guess we were too tired from our situation that we cried to sleep.

Zuma: Whoa dude.

Everest: Whoa indeed. You two broke the sleeping record around here. You slept for 14 hours. You fell asleep at 5:00 of clock pm. Now it's 7:00 am. Is way more than I thought.

Zuma and Iki looked at each other and started to laugh.

Zuma: We bwoke a sleeping wecord.

Both: Whooo! (They high pawed each other)

Iki: We are awesome.

Zuma: Totally.

Chase: Well you better stand up and get ready for breakfast.

Iki: Nice. Are we having pancakes?

Chase: Yes.

Iki: Oh boy, oh boy!

Skye: Hi sleepyhead.

Zuma: Hi my love. (They kissed)

Skye: So are you happy and rested?

Zuma: Yeah, I'm glad Iki and I are back in the twain.

Iki: I'm happy as well. But still, I'm hungry and me needs to eat something, I missed dinner for Fenrir's sake. (Everyone laughed at the complaint)

Zuma: We will eat, don't wowwy.

Ryder: All right breakfast is…

Ryder got interrupted by a speeding Iki to the bowl. Iki started to shove down the pancakes. Ryder knew he was going to ask for seconds so he decided to keep dropping more on the bowl. Everyone started to eat at their own pace and Zuma had more since he missed dinner like Iki. Iki kept shoving down his food like a maniac.

Ryder: Slow down Iki. It won't fly away.

Iki: But I was so hungry.

Ryder: I know but we don't want a pain in the belly now don't we.

Iki: No.

Chase: Man and I thought Rubble was the glutton here.

Rubble: Is that a challenge?

Chase: Well no, but I doubt you could beat Iki.

Rubble: Oh really? Then I guess he wouldn't mind to compete against me for dinner.

Iki: You are so on.

Marshall: I think they are taking it too far.

Skye: You think?

Marshall: Super positive. (They laughed)

As soon as they ended their breakfast they went outside to play meanwhile Zuma and Iki went to go for a walk around Adventure Bay.

Iki: So Zuma, how big is Adventure Bay?

Zuma: Well is kind of big but is not wow big like other places.

Iki: Can we go around the parts of the city I've never been to.

Zuma: Suwe, I was thinking of visiting Katie for a bubble bath.

Iki: Bubble bath?

Zuma: Yeah, is kind of welaxing and good to be clean.

Iki: I have never liked the concept of bathing.

Zuma: Well can you twy it, you won't wegwet it.

Iki: Okay I'll try.

Zuma: Awesome. Oh can you get thewe without pwoblem, is a pink looking shop with a pictuwe of a dog and a cat.

Iki: Oh sure, I think I remember seeing that place.

Zuma: Okay then I meet you thewe. I'll be back with something that may like you.

Iki: Okay. Hurry back.

Zuma ran back to the Lookout while Iki kept walking to find the shop but on his way he kind of got spotted by a random person and the person got scared and immediately called for animal control.

Woman in phone: Hello, Animal Control here. How can we be of service?

Man: Yes, hello. I have found a wild wolf walking around Adventure Bay.

Woman in phone: Okay sir, maintain calm and we will take care of it.

Man: Thank you. (Hangs up phone.)

The man quickly ran back to his house and locked his door. Meanwhile Iki saw the man running and was confused to see him running, he then ignored that and kept walking to get to Katie's, after a while he noticed the shop and he walked faster to it. But as he didn't noticed the Animal Control arrived and the man in the van saw Iki getting closer to the shop. The man quickly parked and got out with a dart gun and stick with a rope, and for emergency an electric staff. He equipped all of it and slowly he made his way towards Iki. Katie was inside her shop arranging some items and looked out the window noticing Iki walking straight to her shop, she got scared that a wolf was making its way to her shop. But she then noticed a man from Animal Control ready to capture Iki. She felt a little calmed knowing that a professional was working on it. But never less she called Ryder.

Ryder: Hello Katie, what is it?

Katie: Ryder, there's a big wolf walking to my shop but apparently Animal Control is taking care of it. Is everything all right?

Ryder: A wolf? Is he silver like and has blue eyes?

Katie: Yeah. How did you know?

Ryder: Katie you have to stop that Animal Control man, the wolf is Zuma's friend and he has been staying with us for some time. Please stop the man.

Katie: Oh dear, I'm on my way.

Iki was very close until a rope caught him by the neck. He immediately saw the man pulling him towards a needle that would knock him out. Iki started to struggle to break free, but he couldn't, the man kept pulling him until someone screamed.

Katie: Stop! Don't take him away!

Man: Stand back miss, this wolf is a danger to this city.

Katie: No he's not, he is with the Paw Patrol.

Man: Miss this is a wolf. He is coming with us, leave this to the professionals.

Katie: No stop!

Then Zuma came rushing and bit the man in the leg, making him scream. The man fell to the ground and dropped the stick, he stared at Zuma and looked at the wolf getting free from the rope. The man took out his electric staff and the first thing he did was to electrocute Zuma. Katie gasped and then the man did the same with Iki. But Iki was stronger than he thought, then he made the blue markings to appear on his face. The man got scared and aimed him with his dart gun. Suddenly Iki gave a growl that made some blue things to capture the man. Then Iki hit the man strongly in the head knocking him out. Iki made his markings disappear, and walked to Zuma who was still awake but shaking a little. Zuma managed to stop the electric feeling and stood slowly.

Iki: Zuma are you all right?

Zuma: Yeah, I'm fine.

The both stood up and walked together towards Katie.

Zuma: Hey Katie, we want it to take some bubble baths.

Katie: You two want a bubble bath? Great, I'll get it ready for you. Come in.

Both Zuma and Iki got inside the shop. The shop had a nice smell that was pleasing to Iki's nose.

Katie: All right you two can stay and wait in here while I prepare the baths.

Zuma: Thanks Katie. Come on Iki let me show you awound here.

Iki: Sure.

Zuma and Iki walked around the shop looking at a lot stuff to pass the time, they were greeted by Cali in her usual behavior. They both ignored her and kept walking around. Just then Katie called them to take their baths. They both made their way to her and Zuma got in instantly, but Iki was still a little skeptical about how it looked.

Katie: Come on Iki, is all right, it is good, and relaxing.

She used the hard way to try and get him in inside the bathtub but so far he posed to be a challenge to do so as he used his wolf strength to stay away. He was even worse than Rocky whenever she tried to give him a bath. She couldn't make him move.

Zuma: Come on dude, is fine, no need to wowwy, you pwomised me to twy it.

Iki did promised Zuma and he didn't want to be a promise breaker. So he gave himself up and allowed Katie to pick him up. Katie managed to pick him up somehow but since he was a wolf she couldn't lie, he was heavy. She did her best and managed to get him inside the bath. He tried to stay put but he honestly fell to like it, it was better than Jera's tongue by so much. Katie started to brush him nicely and gently, she made sure he was clean and smooth. After a long bath she got a wet Iki out and dried him off with a towel and then a blower, he loved how that wind felt in his fur. After that she brushed his fur to keep it less puffy. After she was done Iki started to smell his clean coat. It smelled like berries, what a nice smell that was for him. Katie then attended Zuma and gave him the usual he always had from her. Iki just stayed and waited for Zuma to be done. After that time Zuma was left with a clean and shiny coat. And after that they left the shop and thanked Katie for the bath.

Iki: That place was so good, I have never felt such a nice bath in my life. Usually my baths were the tongue of my mom. I never liked it. But now I'm clean and shiny and my fur doesn't itches like before.

Zuma: Well the soap kills fleas and ticks. She gave you some shots did she?

Iki: Yeah right when she left all that soap all over you. It hurt.

Zuma: Those helps you to keep you away fwom diseases and also has something that makes any fleas or ticks to die including the eggs. So you won't be aching ever.

Iki: That is nice, I hate itchy coats.

Zuma: Well is good for you.

Iki: What's next on our list?

Zuma: Well I want it to go to the pawk and maybe to play hide and seek.

Iki: Oh, oh, I want to play that!

Zuma: Then let's go!

They both ran to the park and looked around just to find some stray pups hanging in the park.

Zuma: Oh no, not these guys.

Iki: What is wrong?

Zuma: They are some pups that liked to bully us fwom anything. Their names are Billy, Mawk, Clawk and Johnny. (Billy was a Golden Lab pup, Mark was a Terrier pup, Clark was Belgian Shepherd pup and Johnny was a Golden Retriever pup)

Johnny: Hey guys, look who it is? Is Zuma.

The four pups walked to them and saw Iki standing next to Zuma. They never saw a wolf before, they were actually big.

Clark: So you got yourself a bodyguard?

Zuma: Don't stawt again. I'm not in the position to begin this cwap.

Billy: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Man chill out, we don't want trouble.

Zuma: Yeah wight.

Billy: No really. We have grown out of that silly bullying stuff. We are older, is time to mature you know.

Zuma: Weally?

Clark: Look, we may have our days that we made fun of you and your friends back then, but we had our own experience, after seeing how much the pups around us are suffering because they are abandoned we changed to help them for a cause.

Johnny: We help stray pups to find a new home.

Mark: After seeing one with your same speech impediment we saw it was lost and alone we decided to help him out and we felt good about it. So we gave up our bully's ways and started to make a change.

Billy: We don't want to cause a a battle. So please just relax and do whatever you want it to do.

Iki: We were about to play hide and seek. Want to play?

Clark: You are inviting us to play?

Iki: Yeah, I mean why we can't have fun all of us together?

Johnny: Are you okay with that Zuma?

Zuma: Sure.

Then all the six of them started to play a few rounds of Hide and Seek until the four former bullies had to go. They became friends and said their goodbyes. Just as the day started to become night, Zuma and Iki continued their walk around until it was late enough for dinner.

Zuma: We better weturn to the Lookout. Is getting late.

Iki: Yeah, I had fun today Zuma. Thank you.

Zuma: No pwoblem dude.

They both returned to the Lookout, today was a day that their bond was bigger than before, as soon as they were going to enter the Lookout they had an unexpected visit.

?: We have finally found you Iki.

Zuma and Iki turned around just to be greeted by someone that made them flinch.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**So…yeah…a new chapter…POOTIS! I mean let's see what will happen now after last chapter…**

 **Chapter 8: Family reunion.**

* * *

?: We have found you Iki. So this is where you were hiding. Thought we couldn't find you, you little runt!

Standing in front of Iki and Zuma was a black she-wolf with green eyes looking at Iki with an angry expression. Iki then did the best thing he could think of.

Iki: Meep. (He started to run away.)

?: Get back here you little scum!

Zuma was a bit worried so he ran back to the Lookout.

Zuma: Guys, guys help! Iki is being chase down by a black wolf!

Chase: Don't worry, we will help him out. Let's go.

Everest: I'm behind you.

The three of them got out just to see the black wolf grabbing Iki by the ear. Chase was about to pounce at them, but a small conversation happened between them.

?: How dare you to just leave and not say something or at least taking one of us with you! Go against this guy all by yourself! That's not how I raised you!

Iki: I'm sorry mom but I just want it to show that I can take care of myself, like you and dad said.

?: But you could have said something, do you know how worried I was when we couldn't find you?

Iki: I'm sorry mom, I just want it to make you proud of me.

?: Please don't scare me like that. (Starts licking him.)

Iki: Aww mom please not in front of my friends.

?: Oh if they laugh I will rip their tongues out.

?: Jera, did you find him?! (A grey wolf white underbelly with black under his mouth with the left eye orange and the right eye blue with a blue scar across it came.)

Jera: He is here Raigho. And he is fine by the looks of it.

Raigho: Good call the others. I will stay with our mumbling son here.

Jera walked out to bring the rest of the pack. Iki stood up and tried to crawl away. But Raigho put his paw on Iki's tail to avoid him to escape.

Raigho: Not this time.

Chase and the others were watching with amusement the scene in front of them. Then more wolves came, there was another black one but was more dark brownish with yellow eyes next to that one was another black one with dark yellow eyes and a grayish black under belly next was a white creamed one with orange eyes and a brown line running from his head to the back and next was one that was brown with a brown grayish underbelly and orange eyes and by the looks of it he was the oldest one around. Then Chase kept his eyes on the black brownish one with yellow eyes, she was a real beauty and she was hot. Chase felt his heart racing at her sight. Everest looked at Chase and decided to make some introductions.

Everest: (Clears throat) Hi, and welcome. My name is Everest and this two peeps here are Zuma and Chase (Points them out in that same order.) and we are some of Iki's friends, and by the looks of it you are his family, am I right?

Raigho: Yes. I'm Raigho and this is my pack. Over here I have my mate Jera and next to her is our daughter Isa, this other black wolf is Kaya and she had recently joined, our shy boy here is Gebo and next to him is his uncle and a good friend of mine Fehu. And as you already know the youngest here is our son Iki. And tell me why are you dogs are friends with him.

Zuma: Well, it stawted when I wan away of here, I went to the fowest and gwew weak and then Iki found me and took cawe of me, and we became the best of fwiends.

Raigho: Friends huh?

Zuma: Yeah, he even taught me how to use my powers.

Raigho: Powers? What powers?

Zuma: This ones. (He activated his powers and the green markings appeared and his eyes turned green.)

Raigho was shocked at seeing this, he knew about this power from one thing.

Raigho: Zuma was it? How you got them?

Zuma: I don't know but Phantom did mention something about me being a pup of a so called Venus pack.

Raigho: (sighs.) Because you are from that pack. You see the Venus pack was a powerful wolf pack that were declared as Guardians of the forests since the beginning of the wolf's existence. They protected the lands from evil and used this strange power to help them fight evil that no one ever thought existed, For centuries everyone believed the Venus pack has extinct from the world but, they were still living but not as we knew before since evil activity has decreased ever since the fight against the Kobura clan. This clan was the main reason of why this pack disappeared, but the survivors took the changes of living low instead of being in the front lines. So they hid trying to make the pack big again. So far I haven't heard of the descendants of it. But you are descendant of that pack, and for some odd reason you are more likely to be alive since you don't have the appearance of your mother. Yes I met her once and her green eyes are just like yours.

Zuma: You…you mean…she…she…is still…alive? I thought she died because I never met her.

Raigho: She is living with your siblings but she was scared when the Kobura found her, she left you behind in the city but she was taken away along with your siblings, they managed to escape, and now they are staying in a place where no one human can find them. She doesn't use her powers because that can cause that Phantom sense her and guide him to her but since you are hybrid of a dog, that sense is faint even for us wolves. No one can find you because you take after your father by so much that the wolf inside of you is a faint essence.

Zuma was shocked to know that his mother was alive. After so long she was just hiding, Zuma absorbed that information and looked at Raigho.

Zuma: So, were can I find her?

Jera: She doesn't want you to get near her, because Phantom is still looking to gather energy from the Venus pack and if you search her, he will find you and most likely kill you. She doesn't want to risk your life, as soon as Phantom is gone, she is willing to receive you back but she is afraid to lose you so she wants to keep her distance.

Zuma: I undewstand. But I will find her.

Ryder then came out of the Lookout and saw the other wolves sitting in front of the Lookout talking to his pups and Iki.

Ryder: I'll head back inside.

Iki: No Ryder wait I want you to meet my folks. This are my parents Raigho and Jera. This is my sister Isa. This is my GF Kaya (he kissed her and she returned the favor.), this is my buddy Gebo (Gebo stood there surprised and with wide eyes with his head still low.) he is kind of shy, and his uncle Fehu who is also my big buddy.

Ryder: Well, hi is nice to meet you. I'm Ryder, leader of the Paw Patrol and this three are some of my pups, except Everest who is staying with me while Jake is out of town. Do you…wish to meet the rest of the pups?

Raigho: Well…um…since we never…uhh… interacted with humans before…it is kind of awkward to hear that from you…but since you are kindly asking for that then…I guess it would be…polite to accept.

Ryder: Nice. Then come on in. I'll introduce you to the rest of the pups.

The wolves followed Ryder in while Iki, Zuma, Chase and Everest stayed outside.

Iki: Well that took me by surprise.

Zuma: Dude your family is nice.

Iki: That's now, Jera never took that much of a liking to me. But she changed during the time.

Everest: Hey, you never told us you had a girlfriend.

Iki: Well is not that important to talk about it. Besides she has a way to walk that turns you on and looking at that rear of hers, oh mama.

Zuma: Well that smooth bwo.

Chase: Well she does look like that, but your sister, oh I melted after seeing her face.

Iki: Well if you want to hit it with Isa let me tell you, she is very self-centered. Good mannered and very withdrawn so maybe a little love would make her more social. And one more thing…(he whispered something at Chase's ear.)

Chase: Oh yeah. Now I can feel her.

Everest: Ugh, you boys are sure so explicit.

Zuma: Hey speak for youwself, at least we know your secwet.

Everest: Well is true I feel attracted to Marshall but at least I don't give details of my siblings to make my friends win them over.

Iki: Hey Everest, we are guys and we can be very smooth when we want to hit it with a bitch. You know especially if we talk about mating season. (The three of them howled at that mention.)

Everest: Oh, why did I ever dragged myself into this conversation?

Everest walked away as the guys kept talking of this uncomfortable subject. Ryder eventually called them in for dinner and he invited Raigho's pack to stay and eat and stay for a while at the Lookout so things can be deal easily. Raigho agreed to stay for the time being to not expose them too much.

* * *

 **(Night somewhere in Foggy Bottom.)**

The silent night was travelling through Foggy Bottom, and the fog of this town was thicker at this time of hour. Seriously how can someone live in a place like this? But this place was nothing to our enemy Phantom, his bionic eyes could see through the fog with perfection. He walked around and unlike Adventure Bay this place was still having activity around the strange town, but the majority of it was from criminals rather than civilian. Phantom walked in the place not worrying of the gangs that were eyeing him, eventually a group of gangster followed Phantom to an alley. Yeah Phantom could see them without looking back, so he entered in purpose in the alley and as he expected there was a dead end and the gang cornered Phantom.

Gang Leader: Well lookie here boys, we got ourselves an outsider.

Grunt #1: Yeah boss, he entered here like a mouse.

Gang Leader: Too bad we don't accept creeps from outside, but hey we can make a deal, like that sword of yours, you can give it to us and we maybe will let you go unharmed. (The grunts laughed)

Phantom: I think I'll pass that offer.

Gang Leader: Oof wrong answer, you know what that means boys, we will use the hard way.

Phantom turned around and his eyes and mask creeped them out a little.

Phantom: You are in no position to attack a being like me. I suggest to you to leave and forget this face you see in front of you.

Gang Leader: Are you telling us what to do? Now listen here, I'm the boss around and you can't…

Phantom advanced in an unbelievable speed and injected his hand inside the leader's chest.

Phantom: Wrong answer. (Phantom pulled out the heart out of the chest and crushed it like a grape.)

The Leader fell dead and the followers were scared but before they could run Phantom unsheathed Red Death and killed them all with amazing speed in 3 seconds. Mayor Humdinger was walking around and saw the hooded man kill a gang of 50 men in those 3 seconds, he his away and saw how this guy looked, for some reason he felt interested on this guy. He was an abomination, a killing machine with no regrets what so ever. He then thought on meeting this guy. He approached Phantom and greeted him.

Mayor Humdinger: Greetings my mysterious warrior.

Phantom turned to the mayor and the mayor's reaction was like the gang's the eyes were filed with anger and hatred. Mayor Humdinger despite the appearance decided to make his move.

Mayor Humdinger: Well, lovely night stranger, I say you do have the look of an experienced warrior. (He noticed the two fingered shoes.) Uh a ninja warrior. You know you look like the type that will do anything to get your hands on something. I may interest you in a very fine job that will create a lot of panic to a certain town. I have planned on finding a way to destroy the reputation of Adventure Bay and their most valued Paw Patrol. You see that town has screwed mine for such a long time and I could pay you a lot of money for doing a small favor. To kill the mayor of that city so I can take control of it as new mayor. So are you interested?

Phantom did felt interested about the Paw Patrol but he had more important things to deal with than just money and a stupid mayor. Phantom want it to make sure he got a clear message of how he will refused. Phantom held the Red Death so tight that he eventually swing it across Humdinger's neck cutting his head off and letting the head fall to the floor.

Phantom: Thank you for the offer but I have more important business than helping you get control of a town. And to make it better, I work alone. (He stomped the severed head exploding it.)

Phantom looked up and started to walk away as he used the flames to vanish.

* * *

 **(Night Adventure Bay.)**

Raigho was outside the Lookout looking at the sky. He was worried of how his family would be kept alive from someone like Phantom. Then Jera walked to his position and stood on his side.

Raigho: Oh it's you honey. I thought you were sleeping.

Jera: I was but my husband left the bed and I was suddenly awoken by his absence.

Raigho: (sighs) Sorry for that, it's just that I can't sleep knowing that something big is coming. And Iki is trying to stop this guy thinking is easy like that, but he doesn't know how powerful…

Jera: Shut up. You are worrying too much for him, I'm sure he knows what he is doing. I mean if he didn't he wouldn't be alive at the moment. He may be clumsy but he is aware of the dangers of this world. And he is surrounded by friends and us, so just get back inside and let's go to sleep, I mean he is excited to show us some stuff he thinks we will like.

Raigho: What do you mean by that?

Jera: I mean that tomorrow will be a long day. So let's go inside and sleep.

Jera went back inside to go to sleep. Raigho was still outside thinking, she was right, they found Iki. Maybe it was best to at least have sometime for themselves at the moment until the day comes. Raigho went back inside and slept next to Jera.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Raigho's pack is like Iki characters from Off White and I don't own them.**


	10. Chapter 9

**All right. This Chapter is also an idea requested by alvinnascar5, again but he does gives good ideas but as always I may edit them a bit but still use it. So I have planned something cool, and I know you guys saw what Phantom did on last Chapter but I can change that with one character I am putting here now but only for this Chapter this character has a big appearance. But let's see what will happen right now…**

 **Chapter 9: The search begins.**

* * *

 **(Night in Foggy Bottom)**

The night was silent and everyone around was scared due to the current event and the streets were vacant except for a corpse left to rot. But that corpse wasn't the only thing in the streets, there was a canine form walking around in the place, it was big and slender and it was a dark brown wolf and had black hints on its fur, it was carrying a cloak on its head and it was walking around the streets. This wolf took notice of the headless corpse, in the main street, it was horrible to see this but there wasn't much the wolf could do, well there was one but it didn't want to expose it since the wolf knew pretty clear what did this but the wolf was good at heart and knew that no one deserved this. The wolf put a blanket on the corpse and put its paws on it, then a green light engulfed both the wolf and the corpse, it was hard to see what was happening but really it wasn't necessary to know. Then the bright green light was gone and in a blink the wolf fell to the floor weak. Then the body under the blanket removed the blanket. Mayor Humdinger shrugged his head forgetting what has happened.

Mayor Humdinger: Ow, my head hurts. What the…? Why is there a wolf in my town? Hey you get up, what happened here?

Wolf: (feminine voice) I brought you back to life.

Mayor Humdinger: What are you talking about?

Wolf: You were killed, your head was cut off. I just made you come back to life. Aahh!

Mayor Humdinger: Oh dear are you all right?

Wolf: Using my…powers to bring you…back to…life…weakened…me.

Mayor Humdinger: Wait, don't move. I guess I can assist you. After all you save me I guess. Best I can do is to take you with me and maybe let you rest at my house.

Wolf: That would be nice of you.

Mayor Humdinger: Yes I guess you are right. Mayor Humdinger at your service.

Wolf: Gaia.

Mayor Humdinger: Gaia, like the Mother earth. Nice name. Well Gaia since you were kind enough to help me is in my duty to help you.

Gaia: I was looking for someone. But I guess I can't search in this condition.

Mayor Humdinger: Family perhaps. (Gaia nodded.) I see, well let's what I can do. Now come on I'll help you walk. (He picked Gaia and regret it that decision but somehow felt happy to actually help someone.) Until you feel better you'll be staying with me.

Gaia: So kind of you Humdinger.

Mayor Humdinger carried Gaia to his house where she could rest nicely. But in her sleeps she was still thinking of a certain being, she was so worried that she closed her eyes, strangely Humdinger didn't removed her cloak but she didn't mind at that at all. She drifted off to sleep, trying to recover her strength but in her sleep she suddenly muttered a name "My Zuma."

* * *

 **(Night Adventure Bay)**

Zuma as worried that his mother was out there alone all by herself, he was even worried after what Raigho said, that his pack members were near extinction, he didn't want to see his family to vanish. He was thinking over this for the entire night but, he was not sure to but he want it to expand this family as soon as quickly. He then made his move even thought it was night.

Zuma: Psst Skye, hey Skye.

Skye: Zuma, what is it?

Zuma: Can you meet me under the tree weal quickly.

Skye: Sure?

Zuma exited the Lookout and went under the tree, as then Skye came out and met him there. The night was really pretty.

Skye: Okay Zuma, what happened?

Zuma: I'm wowwied Skye about my family. I want my bloodline to keep living, and I was thinking over it for a while.

Skye: What is it?

Zuma: I…want to mate with you Skye. Now.

Skye: Zuma, isn't that a little early?

Zuma: I know but what if something happens and we can't have a family duwing the time being, I don't want that.

Skye fell apart but in fact she loved Zuma, and his sad expression could tell that he want it to take the risk just so he can fulfill his dream of having a family. She didn't want to take that away even though it was early, she just couldn't say no to that face.

Skye: Okay Zuma. I will mate with you.

Zuma: Weally?

Skye: Yeah, you really want this and I just don't want to take it away from you.

She planted a deep kiss in his mouth and pushed her tongue against his and he just did the same, they started to paw each other's body and Zuma moved his paw under her body making contact to her vagina, she moaned at the feeling and she moved her paw to his crotch and she started to feel something hard between Zuma's legs. She massaged his penis making him moan from it. He then knocked her to the grass and pinned her still kissing her.

Zuma: Awe you weady dear?

Skye: Ready.

He then inserted his penis inside of her and started to thrust, this caused her to moan ever so loudly, the pleasure was big. Zuma kept thrusting hard on her and made his penis reached her deeper.

Skye: Oh Zuma! (She moaned.)

Zuma kept thrusting in such way that made her so hot inside as he pressed his belly against hers. She never knew Zuma was so talented at giving so much pleasure. She liked it.

Skye: Oh, Zuma! Faster! FASTER!

Skye kept moaning louder and louder. Zuma's moaned were really loud, he thrusted very fast that the heat inside of him was increasing more. They kept moaning so loud.

Skye: OH! ZUMA! THAT'S IT! DO IT! DO IT MY BABY! (Her moans reached a level of loudness that she was happy that Ryder replaced those glass of the Lookout soundproof.)

Zuma kept thrusting until he felt something about to come.

Zuma: I'M CUMING! I'M CUMING! (Then he reached his climax and started to cum inside of Skye.) FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Skye: AAHHH! AAHHH! AHHH! YES! Yes! (She kept moaning.)

Their moans died down and Zuma laid on top of Skye. They both took a breather and laid for a while. Zuma liked Skye and they both shared a long kiss.

Zuma: I love you Skye.

Skye: Me too, that was magical.

Zuma and Skye stayed under the tree in the night still connected for 15 minutes after that time passed they separated and Zuma's penis finished dropping its load on Skye then his penis hid away again. Skye was asleep so he carried her back to the Lookout and as they were inside he put her on her bed and dropped a blanket on her. He kissed her head and went to do one last thing. He looked at Iki and left outside the Lookout, he still want it to search for his mother even though Raigho told him not to. He just want it to see her. He then made a costume that took him 1 hour, it was a ninja like wardrobe that covered all his body and with the help of the Internet he found a logo of the Venus pack and he made that pack sigil on the back of his suit he made a hood and a small mask, his suit was entirely black with green parts almost like Phantom's but instead of black and red, it was black and green he made sure no one awoke by the opening doors. He putted his mask and hood and ran away to search for his mother. He didn't care if she didn't want him close, he want it to see her. He always had dreamed on meeting his parents for once in his life. He ran around Adventure Bay but as he was moving for the search in another part of the city Phantom was training with his fire abilities burning all the dummies in such way that caused all the ground to become flames. He stood in the flames punching the walls cursing the death of his clan and swearing to avenge them, he then exploded a dummy that looked like Zuma, he swore that if he see that mutt he will have his head on a stick. Zuma on the other hand was looking between roofs and then he climbed the bridge and was on top of it, he looked all of Adventure Bay contemplating the place. He then with great determination he jumped down diving head first while an eagle screeched and landing perfectly on an incoming van filled with hay. Phantom was on top of a train that was riding at top speed the wind of the speed was making the coat part of the suit of Phantom to move with the wind as the hood stayed without coming off, Zuma then jumped out of the van and found a different train and he jumped on said train to keep his travels. When Zuma made it to a cart he climbed up and stood there looking at Adventure Bay disappearing from sight. Both warriors were in their trains and as destiny want it to them to encounter themselves the trains were going to the same destination, Omega city.

* * *

 **(Adventure Bay.)**

Morning aroused in Adventure Bay and it was ever so pretty. Ryder was the first one to wake up and he almost forgot about what happened yesterday, Iki's family was here. He had to use more of his extra bowls, he was making eggs and bacons for breakfast. He served them up in each bowl and woke everyone up.

Ryder: Breakfast is ready everyone.

Everyone started to wake up. But then noticed one of them was starting to throw up. Chase looked at Skye and warned Ryder.

Chase: Ryder, Skye is not feeling well.

Everyone went to check on Skye and she was throwing up in the floor.

Ryder: Skye are you okay?

Skye: I'm fine.

Jera then got close to her and started to look at her watching ever so carefully all over Skye.

Jera: Can you walk?

Skye: Sure. (Skye stood up and started to walk funny.)

Jera: Of course, she is pregnant, (Everyone except Raigho's pack gasped.)

Ryder: But to be pregnant you have to…

Skye: Yes, I mated with Zuma last night.

Ryder: Oh, that's great. You two will be parents.

Marshall: Congratulations Skye.

Rocky: Wow, Zuma is going to be a father? That's great news for him.

Everest: You two must be happy.

Skye: We are.

Marshall: Okay but now we must be there for you Skye, help you with all we can and aid you anyway we can.

Iki: Hey, where is Zuma?

Chase: What do you mean?

Iki: Well I don't see him.

Chase: Skye, was Zuma with you?

Skye: Yeah, in fact the reason we mated was because he was worried about his family line and his mother. So we did it outside.

Raigho was the first one to understand the situation.

Raigho: You said he was worried of his mother and tree line?

Skye: Yeah.

Jera: Honey don't tell me that little runt went to search for his mother even though we told him not to.

Raigho: Unfortunately.

Fehu: But you told him not to.

Raigho: Yeah but, is that a surprise?

Iki: We must go and find him!

Jera: Hold it you! (Grabs him by the tail.) You are not going anywhere. You don't even know where he is.

Iki: But he is my friend!

Ryder: Don't worry we can find him, his pup tag has a tracker. Rocky can you track him down?

Rocky: Sure thing Ryder. (Rocky went to the top floor.)

Skye: He can't just leave me like this Ryder. We have to find him. (Cries.)

Ryder: Don't worry Skye, he will appear you'll see. (Pets her.)

Rocky came down of the elevator with Ryder's paw pad.

Rocky: Got a signal Ryder.

Ryder: Great.

Rocky: Apparently he is heading to Omega City.

Ryder: Omega City? That place is big.

Chase: We have to find him fast!

Ryder: Yeah. Everyone we are going to Omega City. Raigho can we ask your help for this?

Raigho: Well we haven't worked with humans before but sure.

Ryder: Your tracking skills can help us along with Chase's. Okay I'll go prepare the Paw Patroller and then we will make a stop at Katie's to leave Skye there and continue.

Skye: But Ryder, I want to come with you. I want to help you find Zuma.

Ryder: Skye no, you are pregnant, we can't risk your live in this condition.

Skye: But Ryder, I love Zuma and I would do anything for him.

Ryder: But it wouldn't be the same if he loses you and his future pups, I know you want to help but…(sighs) Okay look, if you want to come you will stay in the Paw Patroller all the time, you got that. No leaving the vehicle, I guess I can assign you a bodyguard. Let's see. Hey Gebo can you come here.

Gebo: M…m…me?

Ryder: Yeah, come here please. I want to assign you a little task.

Gebo: Yes?

Ryder: Do you think you can look after Skye here, she will be coming with us and I want her to stay in the Paw Patroller at all times. You will make sure she stays and keep her company, at all cost so she won't be alone all the time.

Gebo: But you want me to stay with her, inside, without going outside of the Patroller?

Ryder: Yes, you won't have to set a paw in the city just you, her and Robo-dog. And the safety of the Paw Patroller, no contact with the city.

Gebo looked at Skye and at Ryder.

Gebo: I think I can do that. But what if she has to go to do her business or something?

Ryder: There's a bathroom in the Paw Patroller don't worry.

Gebo: Okay.

Ryder: Good. Okay Skye you can come but you have to be with your guardian Gebo at all times and do what he says, we can't risk putting the lives of the pups inside you in danger.

Skye: Okay, thanks Ryder.

Ryder: All right.

Chase: Everything is ready Ryder sir.

Ryder: Thanks Chase.

Everyone got inside the Paw Patroller.

Ryder: All right Robo-dog we are going to Omega City.

Robo-dog: Omega city, here we come.

Rubble: Did Robo-dog just spoke?

Ryder: Yeah, I gave him a speaking module so he can speak.

Marshall: Now that's cool.

The Paw Patroller started to move out and they ended up advancing to their next destination. Omega City, a big city that was involved around technology and the landscape was nothing futuristic giving Omega City the nickname "City of the Future". Skye was looking at the road and all she could think was Zuma, she was extremely worried she pressed her paws on the window looking at Adventure Bay disappearing from sight. She was never out of this city before discounting Foggy Bottom.

Skye: Oh Zuma, please be okay.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hmmm what will happen today? I hope I know… I won't be concentrating on Zuma here, I will be concentrating on the Paw Patrol. So Zuma will be only mentioned…**

 **Chapter 10: The power of lo…lo…love?**

* * *

The journey was long, eventually they had to make a stop on a diner for Ryder to eat something while the others stayed in the Paw Patroller due to the "No pets allowed" policy. While they had to wait they just stood there doing nothing. But Skye was almost to the point of crying, she really missed Zuma, even though he left just to do something and comeback it hurt her that he didn't told her he was leaving. Not that she would agree to let him go but still he could have told her. Iki and Rocky both were extremely worried of him, they thought of Zuma as a brother to them and they could share that feeling so easily. They even stood together and made their time to try become a good trio of friends.

Rocky: Man I hope he is fine. I mean to be around all by yourself in that place, is just too much for someone who does not know of it.

Iki: I'm sure he will be fine, we just have to have high hopes. I think.

Rocky: I can see why you like him. I can relate, he is quite special. He is also a very good friend.

Iki: Yeah, he taught me stuff that normally I would be questioning about. I was new to all your stuff or human stuff.

Rocky: So how is like to be in the wild?

Iki: Well is there one thing my parents taught me is that is a dangerous place, all the time. You normally don't want to be alone, a lot can happen when you are a wild wolf. You have to avoid humans because they hunt you for their own needs. You need to take things seriously, sometimes the in a pack when an alpha makes a decision it is almost hard to say they are right. But if you are the son or daughter of the alpha, they usually do it to protect you even though you don't agree to it, they sometimes make take drastic measures just to get you do things, like biting you or stuff. It may seem harsh but they have their reasons. Of course they can sometimes make mistakes, but usually they try to protect you by setting a lot of rules.

Rocky: Well that seems hard, is good you are normally following the rules. Right?

Iki: Well, I wouldn't say that exactly. Respecting them was the only thing I lacked, just because I thought I was doing something I believed. But I normally was doing things my way. I wasn't such a good boy in the pack. I always slowed them down. I just wish I could have been more like father, that way I wouldn't be such a disgrace in the pack.

Rocky: You are not a disgrace, you are kind and sensitive towards others you have a good heart, and that's all that matters, yeah you may be a little clumsy or energetic and way too laid back but that's who you are. You are like Marshall, he makes mistakes all the time and do stupid stuff, but he is a good friend and he always cares about everyone. No matter how much mistakes he makes we will always love Marshall because without him or his clumsiness. The world would be boring, sometimes you just need to have fun, being serious is not entirely important just be who you are. Alphas are natural born leaders and as leaders usually have to be serious just to protect their pack but there's always the time were they can take it too far like thinking you of a mistake or disgrace especially if you are their son or daughter, parents usually you expect them to love you by who you are and not that they try to change you, because you can't change who you are, sure they may be happy but you won't and your happiness is far more important than their agreement to love you. If they don't love who you are is like they don't love you at all. And that is a horrible thing to hear especially if it comes from the parents.

Iki: It is horrible. After all, all you want is a little love. And when they try to change you is like they don't accept you or care of you. (sniffs) Normally I just want to try to have fun or something. It normally hurts me more when they say I'm useless. (Starts crying.)

Rocky: Don't worry Iki, let it all go. (Rocky hugged Iki and let Iki to cry all over his fur.)

Normally Raigho and Jera heard the conversation. It came to their mind that Rocky was actually right, they never had accepted Iki for who he was and to make things worst they were supposed to be there for their children. All this time when they were in that blasted forest back at their territory, ever since they adopted Iki instead of giving him the love he need it since he was alone they just pushed him away. Instead of treating him like the son the vowed to protect they just made him fell worst. But why he was holding this much pain? They cannot change Iki, he was perfect by just being kind and sensitive to others and yet they never showed any sign of love to him. Could it be that he didn't trusted them enough to even confess how he felt about them? Raigho and Jera felt something hard touch their heart, they never saw Iki crying before, and he normally was a happy wolf all the time. Seeing him cry was so devastating to them they couldn't even think of the times they treated him so badly.

Jera: Are we bad parents?

Raigho: Of all the things that we did, I don't even know how to answer you that question.

Jera: We have to make it up to him somehow.

Raigho: You are right, let's just leave him with his friends and deal with that later. I think he needs his space for now.

Jera: Yeah, but I have noticed he has grown a little by taking responsibilities.

Raigho: Let's just let him handle things for himself and his friends, we have to give him a chance to do things without us interrupting, is time that he learns how to be dependent of his skills, after all he needs to be skillful.

Jera: You are right.

Ryder then came back and entered the Paw Patroller.

Ryder: All right, I'm ready to go. Put on your seatbelts. We are about to continue our way to Omega City.

Everyone buckled up and as soon as they did Robo-dog started to drive Paw Patroller. After a long boring ride they reached the entrance of Omega City and the first thing they were met by was the city was bigger than they thought. It was ginormous. And that was just the big wall of the entrance, it stood easily 60 meters.

Rocky: What is this, "Attack on Titan?" (The pups laughed except the wolves since they didn't understood.)

As soon as they made it to the entrance the guard asked them to buy the ticket of visitors, and they bought enough ticket for everyone but since they were the Paw Patrol they received a special ticket that allowed them to come and go anytime they want it.

Fehu: Well, being a Paw Patrol person sure brings it perks.

Chase: Is something you can live by.

Ryder: All right, Robo-dog take us to the neon forest.

Robo-dog: Neon forest coming up.

Robo-dog drove the Paw Patroller to a dark forest but as it suggested everything glowed in the dark in there.

Everyone: Whoa! So cool.

Robo-dog kept driving until Ryder told him to park in a one area. Robo-dog park the Paw Patroller and Ryder then gave instructions.

Ryder: All right everyone we are going to separate to cover more ground in the city. Raigho I made some pup tags for you guys just to keep contact and to avoid any troubles with the people, as long as they think you work for us they won't go crazy.

The pup tags only had a paw print inside a crescent moon.

Ryder: Okay Raigho since you are an alpha I want you to divide the groups.

Raigho: Really?

Ryder: Yeah.

Raigho: All right. The groups will be Fehu and Jera, Iki and Rocky, Everest and Marshall, Chase and Isa, Kaya and Rubble and Ryder and me. Any objections? (No answer.) Good, Gebo you will stay here with Skye and Robo-dog at all cost. Got it?

Gebo: Y…y…yes sir.

Raigho: Right. We are going to split if you find anything you will immediately give contact to the rest of us and settle for a meeting point. Am I clear?

Everyone: Yes.

Chase: We will stay in contact in case you find anything yourself Raigho sir.

Raigho: Love your loyalty Chase, good job. Everyone will stay in contact just like he said, in case me and Ryder find something.

Ryder: All right Paw Patrol move out!

Raigho: Chase take good care of our daughter.

Chase: I won't let anything harm her while I'm around sir.

Everyone exited the Paw Patroller while Gebo and Skye stayed inside.

* * *

 **(Marshall and Everest.)**

Everest and Marshall were in a place filled with blue and green colors. It was quite beautiful and they couldn't deny it.

Marshall: Woe this place is beautiful don't you think?

Everest: Yeah, it is. Is also…also…kind…of…

Marshall: Kind of what?

Everest: Romantic. (Blushes.)

Marshall: Romantic?

Everest: Yeah, Marshall I've been meaning to ask you…do you…do you…

Everest couldn't finish as she felt Marshall planting a kiss in her lips. She was surprised but then she reacted back by kissing him back, they separated and Marshall just say this simple words.

Marshall: Took you long enough.

Then they both continued kissing each other for long minutes until they decided to break the kiss and continue their way to try and find Zuma. They kept walking together and eventually they found a green glowing lake in their way.

Everest: Wow that's one pretty lake. Do you think we can touch that water?

Marshall: I don't know, let's try it and see what will happen.

Marshall did the brave thing and jumped to the lake, Everest got a little worried that he just jumped without warning in the water. He swam up and started to laugh.

Marshall: Is normal as any water. But we should get with the mission and stop messing around. Right now is important to find Zuma.

Everest: Yeah you are right. Let's check in that neon hill.

Marshall: This place is cool, the flora is natural but the roads and everything like the ground and stuff is metal with glowing grids. This blue and green pattern of combination is quite fitting and beautiful.

Everest: I never thought it could be cool and pretty at the same time. We definitely have to come back here.

Marshall: Yeah. So how long have you had a crush on me?

Everest: Ever since I met you. But now we are together. And is quite wonderful.

Marshall licked her cheek.

Marshall: Yeah it is. Well here we are.

As they got to the top of the hill they saw a big forest land and since it was neon it was magically beautiful. The glowing flowers and the glowing purple grass, it was a beautiful sight and even though the sky was as dark as the lightless night the glowing effect of the forest made the dark not so dark as they could still see each other and everything. It was rare that the forest itself was dark while the city was day. But despite the fact that it was something no one should miss. The place was pretty but they stayed focus on their mission and there was no sign of Zuma to be seen for now, they kept walking until they reached a district of the city and begin their search around.

* * *

 **(Chase and Isa.)**

Ever since they departure in a purple and red glowing area of the forest they haven't shared a word. And really can you blame them? Chase was obviously paired up with someone who he thought was beautiful and Isa was very unsocial and basically very silent. It was a very silent walk but Chase attempted to break this silence.

Chase: So…do you usually explore places or…you normally stay where ever your pack goes.

Isa: I'm very obedient to my parents, I usually do what they tell me.

Chase: That's something.

Isa: What is that supposed to mean?

Chase: Nothing. (Laughs nervously.) _Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's something all right, something stupid. Why did I have to say that?_ (He thought.) So, what kind of family is yours?

Isa: What?

Chase: _Ugh, what are you doing? Say something clever._ (He said in his head.) I…I…I mean, is yours a family that fights…or…or…

Isa: Excuse me?

Chase: I…I…I mean, is your family good, bad no wait…

Isa: You know, why don't you just shut up and stay in silence like before.

Chase: I was thinking the same (Laughs nervously.)

Isa kept walking annoyed by Chase's awkward conversation and she kept walking in front. Chase was behind her but his head was lowered and his ears dropped.

Chase: _You just have to open your mouth. The only chance you had to at least get to know her and try ask her to be your girlfriend and you just screwed up. Nice going Chase._ (He said in his head obviously sad.)

Isa was in the front still a bit annoyed with what Chase said, it almost sounded like he was making fun of her family, she never liked those who made fun of her family especially if they are dogs. Dogs like him never understand wolves like her. They kept walking for 30 minutes, the silence was too much, they have passed through some areas that Chase most likely would like to tell Isa how beautiful they were but he kept guessing she wouldn't want to hear him out. As they kept walking something caught them off guard, a small purple rare plant that was camouflaged with some trees pointed at them and since Isa was the first the plant took aim at here. Isa saw a small blue glowing river and she was thirsty, she bent down to drink the water but then the rare carnivore plant made its move and instantly it grabbed her by one of the hind leg.

Isa: Aahhh! AAAHHHH!

Chase heard her scream and saw how the plant was starting to swallow her completely. He ran to try and grabbed her paw but the plant devoured her and he could see her inside the plant while the plant slowly swallowed her until she was completely swallowed. Chase bared his teeth and bit the plant in one of the leafs and the plant saw him.

Chase: OVER HERE YOU BASTARD! EAT ME! EAT ME!

The plant ate him whole and he let the plant swallow him. But he also pushed to go faster he could still see Isa but she was inside a green bubble that could digest her if he didn't hurry. He then saw the plant's life core or heart and he swam to see the digestive system of the plant. He swam to it and saw the weak spot, he tried to bite it off but the vein like things were too tied and very strong but he kept trying to bite them off until he in the moment the bubble was getting him he managed to break it off and suddenly the plan started to shake. The liquid started to rise more but as it was rising this made the plant to blow up and threw them up in the air and then both of them landed in the water as the plant fell dead. Isa and Chase coughed up as they arouse from the river, Isa was still breathing heavily and looked at Chase.

Isa: You…you saved me.

Chase: I didn't want to lose you.

Isa was surprised at him but she kept staring at his amber eyes. They were so beautiful, and to know that he risked his life by letting the plant eat him to save hers, made her blush, especially the words he just said "I didn't want to lose you." They both got out of the water and shook themselves to dry off.

Isa: Thanks.

Chase: Is my duty.

He sited in front of the river and stood there looking at the running water. Isa sited right next to him and she was the first to speak.

Isa: Chase? Why did you do it?

Chase: Because I promised your father to look after you. And…because…I…love you.

Isa was now blushing harder.

Chase: I know, it's stupid but is true. Ever since I saw you, my heart was lifted by a spark. I was too nervous to even ask you but I tried to go slowly, but I was too nervous as you saw before with my awkward questions. I want it to show you that I was nice enough to be with you, but I was too stupid to even think that, I made you mad, and you barely talked to me so I just knew, I lost the chance. So what's the point?

Isa was taken back very hard, she never thought he would feel that way. She never felt the same way but for some reason, looking at his eyes made her heart race, he was so strong, he had a nice body and was so brave. But he was very kind, gentle, and so honest. Both of them kept staring at each other, without noticing that they were getting closer to each other. Until it happened, they got so close that their lips connected and they both formed a kiss. Their heart thumped harder and eventually they started to push each other's tongues in their mouths. They passionately kept kissing until something hard was in between Chase's legs. Chase pinned Isa to the ground and without they knowing it, Chase inserted his penis inside of Isa's vagina. He started to thrust hard in her, they both moaned at the feeling and the heat got higher. Chase was thrusting so much that Isa moaned so loudly. Chase kissed her neck as he kept thrusting, then he kept going faster and faster giving Isa a lot of pleasure until the climax hit the spot and Chase came to Isa. Isa felt the liquid running inside of her and the feeling was so strong, she dug her claws hardly in the ground and bared her teeth growling like she never did before, but it wasn't of anger but of pleasure. Chase was breathing heavily then they kissed each other passionately, while they stayed connected. After 15 minutes Chase separated from Isa and felt his member get back inside.

Isa: You were amazing my love. I love you so much.

Chase: I love you too.

He nuzzled her and helped his mate to get up. Isa got up and started to walk again, but this time into the city but to make things easier he stood next to his mate to watch closely to her. Her parents may never like it but he wasn't like other dogs, he was responsible and protective to anyone who stays between the ones he loved, Isa was a different case she was now carrying his future pups and he won't leave her nor be far from here, he will be as close as possible, he would even use his body as a shield in order to protect her.

* * *

 **(Rubble and Kaya.)**

Kaya and Rubble walked around a yellow and green place. They were normally talking about usual stuff.

Rubble: And that's how I'm known as a glutton of the team.

Kaya: Wow, did you really eat it all that by yourself?

Ruble: Yep. I am a hard challenger to beat.

Kaya: Well I bet you can't beat my boy Iki. He is surely the only one that may beat you.

Rubble: Talking about that, he still owes me a challenge. He promised me we would do the competition of who can eat more.

Kaya: You are so fun to hang around with Rubble.

Rubble: Well, I do know how to make a good impression with new dogs around.

Kaya: You sure do.

As Kaya and Rubble kept walking a spider made its way down from the web string.

Rubble: AAAHH! Spider! (He runs behind Kaya)

Kaya was laughing.

Rubble: What's so funny?

Kaya: Nothing, it's just that this spider is so cute. I mean it looks quite friendly.

Rubble: Well I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind if those spider cooties don't get me.

Kaya: Spider cooties? That's not a real thing.

Rubble: Yes it is.

Kaya: No, is not. You see not all spiders are scary or dangerous. Sure a lot of them can be very scary but sometimes they are not. There are a lot of different spiders, some of them are passive and some of them are dangerous but this one in particular is passive. See. (She let the spider crawl in her paw.) You know is okay to be scared of them but you don't have to worry just as long as you are careful and know the spiders, as long as you don't recognize one is good to keep your distance but, if you know they are harmless there's nothing to be afraid off.

She handled the spider and pass it to Rubble, Rubble find it hard to feel the spider in his paw but after a while he started to laugh.

Rubble: It tickles.

Kaya: See what did I tell you, there's nothing to be scared of as long as you know it's harmless.

Rubble: You are right, if it's dangerous I just keep my distance, but there's nothing to fear of as long as you know they are harmless.

Kaya: Now you got it.

Rubble let go of the spider and they continued their mission reaching another district of the city.

* * *

 **(Iki and Rocky.)**

Rocky and Iki were talking to each other in a blue and red area sharing their likes and dislikes and their silly life moments.

Iki: One time I was running down a hill chasing after a rabbit but then I missed stepped and then I started to roll all around in the snow and I ended up inside a giant snow ball. That was until Gebo got in the way and he was dragged inside of it and we hit ourselves in a tree. He then ended up in the top of the tree. And he said, "Help, someone help. I'm afraid of heights, the eagles can sense my fears and my throat is exposed." (Rocky and Iki laughed hard.)

Rocky: That sounds like something that only a person would say if he was so unsecure.

Iki: He is never secure.

Rocky: Then how he is going to save himself if he is just three feet in the height of a tree branch.

Iki: Because he is not sure if the snow is secure. (They laughed more.)

Rocky: Well is nice to have met you Iki, I see more clearly why Zuma likes you. You are funny and really social. You know is nice that Raigho chose to let us work together. I mean I had enough chance to know you better and it was pleasant, I really appreciate what you did for Zuma, because I'm afraid of water I normally never went to surf with him, but now he won't be alone, and is all thanks to you.

Iki: Well, I loved surfing and I love Zuma, I know you do as well. Because…

Both: He is like a brother. (they laughed.)

Rocky: Well here we are, outside the forest. Ready to search for Zuma in the city?

Iki: Yeah, I wish to see more of that forest, is so beautiful.

Rocky: We will, but now we have to find him. Everyone we are outside the forest, ready to start the search.

Chase: Same here.

Marshall: Us too.

Kaya: We are moving to the districts.

Jera: It's about time.

Raigho: All right good luck everyone and Iki…may Skoll guide you my son. Do your best, Iknow you can do it. I believe in you.

Iki: Thanks dad.

Ryder: All right let's move team.

Everyone: Yes.

They all started the search for Zuma in the city.

* * *

 **(Skye and Gebo.)**

Gebo was sitting in the seats doing nothing while Skye was just very sad and bored, she want it to help. She didn't care if they didn't want it her to, Zuma was her mate and she want it to be part of this search. She then tried to leave without Gebo noticing until he saw her.

Gebo: Where are you going?

Skye: Out.

Gebo: No, um, you can't. I won't let you. Uh ha.

Skye: Oh please Gebo, I'm worried about him. I want to save him.

Gebo: No can't do. You have to stay. It's an order.

Skye was annoyed at this and did the only thing she could. Started to cry.

Gebo: Why are you crying?

Skye: (sobs) It just not fair, I deserve to see him, he is the father of my children and it wouldn't be fair to keep him away from them. Why can't no one see it that this is cruel keeping me away from him? I just want to save him and see him. I feel so useless if I stay. (Covers her face and cries.)

Gebo: No don't cry, oh. Okay if you promise to stay by my side and by my side only I guess it would be fine. I mean I'm still protecting you right. But you have to keep close to me.

Skye: (Sniffs) Really?

Gebo: Yes.

Skye hugs him tight.

Skye: Thank you so much.

Gebo: O…kay. Now let's just move quickly.

They exited the Paw Patroller and took a road of the forest that was in pink and purple.

Skye: _Always works. Zuma here I come._ (She said in her head.)

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the two days delay. My brother took away the computer because he had to finish college stuff. But I'm back today so yeah let's continue…**

 **Chapter 11: Team dispute.**

* * *

Skye and Gebo kept walking at the glowing road. It was beautiful and so amazing, where did they find a way something this pretty? It was a wonder, Skye was loving this place but she didn't noticed she was going faster than Gebo, she was way ahead.

Gebo: Skye hold up, I'm your guardian and you should follow me, not the other way around.

Skye: Oh relax, we are still together.

Gebo: But you supposed to be behind me or just extremely close to me. That was the order.

Skye: Fine, you little whiner.

Skye was a bit annoyed by Gebo, he sure was a baby to be a two years old wolf. Really Ryder, you made it easy for her to go search Zuma herself. It has been only a day of pregnancy she still had a few more days before she started to need help of others. Or that's what she thought. It was obvious that no matter if you are a day old of pregnancy, you should always be careful.

Gebo: We have to return, is not a good idea to break orders from our leaders.

Skye: Stop whining, they can't harm me.

Gebo: But I'm still an open target.

Skye: You worry too much. If you just shut up they won't know we are here.

* * *

 **(Paw Patroller.)**

Robo-dog finished his charging time and decided to check on Skye and Gebo. When he looked behind he noticed that they were gone. He wasn't surprised, knowing Skye he had the feeling she would use his resting time as an advantage to get out, after all she was complaining a lot to get out. He just casually made a call to Ryder with his "I knew she would do this" face and beeped for him.

Ryder: Robo-dog what's up?

Robo-dog: Sorry to interrupt but we have two runaways.

Raigho: What?

Robo-dog: Yeah Skye and Gebo left the Patroller.

Raigho: And you did nothing to stop them?!

Robo-dog: Hey, is not my fault that I'm a robot, I'm usually offline when I'm recharging. I have been active without recharging for 3 weeks. So I called you since I'm done.

Ryder: Thanks Robo-dog.

Robo-dog: You're welcome. (Hangs up) I feel sorry for those two. (Starts playing Call of Duty: Black Ops III on his PS4.)

* * *

 **(Ryder and Raigho)**

Raigho: The nerve of those two to disobey our direct orders. So irresponsible and disrespectful.

Ryder: We will have a talk with them, this is a serious thing.

Raigho: That Gebo knows what happens if you disobey my direct orders. My direct orders!

Ryder was a little nervous of Raigho's anger. He decided to call in for the others that they were heading to a middle part for a moment.

Ryder: Everyone, Raigho and me are going for the center of our district for a moment, all of you keep searching without stop.

Everyone: Yes Ryder.

Ryder: Let's go Raigho. I think I know how to meet up with those two.

Ryder and Raigho went for the center of their district and surprisingly it was vacant. They just stood in the corner and let time do its course.

* * *

 **(Skye and Gebo)**

After a long walk in the forest, Skye and Gebo made it to the outside and entered the city's district.

Skye: Well, let's go find Zuma.

Gebo: Wait.

They both ran through the district Skye with such joy and Gebo filled with worry. As they kept running they managed to reach the center of the district. Skye stopped and Gebo did the same, she started to look around since they were different paths. She then chose the middle one.

Skye: This way.

Ryder: Hold it right there Skye.

Skye and Gebo: (gulps)

Raigho: You thought you could fool us.

They turned around just to meet with angry faces. Skye and Gebo started to back away a little but they were stopped by Raigho's angry tone.

Raigho: Sit down!

They both sited down, Skye was a little nervous but Gebo was shaking in fear already cowering.

Ryder: Skye, I told you to stay put in the Patroller while we took care of this matter and yet you disobeyed me after we had an agreement!

Skye: Ryder I…

Ryder: Save it!

Gebo looked down a little sad but then he was called.

Raigho: You are not in better position Gebo! This is the last time you will betray my words! I should have left you behind the day you left us and then came back! I didn't want to see you but I let you keep travelling with us because of your uncle! But now you have lost more chances! Look at me when I'm talking to you! (Gebo kept starring down.) Gebo, LOOK AT ME! (He kept looking down fearing to face Raigho.) I SAID LOOK AT ME! (He tried to force Gebo to make eye contact but Gebo held) STOP DISOBEYING YOU LITTLE SHIT! (He bit Gebo in the neck making him yelp.)

Skye couldn't take his punishment so she confessed.

Skye: WAIT STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! (Sobs) I MADE HIM BREAK THE RULES! (Raigho started to listen.) He told me not to but I manipulated him to disobey your orders. He didn't want to, he just did it to make me feel better, but I tricked him to do it. (Cries) Please don't hurt him, he has no blame to this. Please let him be. PLEASE!

Raigho let go of Gebo and had the urge to bite Skye, Ryder was ready to jump in, but Raigho stopped himself to avoid doing something stupid. As much as he want it to show her the consequences of her actions he knew he had three reasons why he couldn't do it. First she was not a member of his pack, which means he has no power over her, second she was a girl but even if girls were punished in a pack, he respected girls a lot, and the main reason was she was pregnant, he couldn't harm her or that could bring him trouble as a leader and as a good being. He sighted defeated and went to lick Gebo's bite marks to let him know he was sorry to punish him unfairly.

Raigho: You better deal with her Ryder, she is yours is your decision what you will do.

Ryder: I'll think what to do with her later, we better move.

Ryder never though how hard could be a life in a wolf pack but he just decided to hold the anger and punishment for another time. After seeing Raigho's anger of the disappointment he felt, he just didn't felt like to be angry at this moment. In fact he is going to let it slide since he still could see that Skye was the most worried about Zuma rather than himself, not that he wasn't worried but hers is bigger than his.

* * *

 **(Chase and Isa.)**

Chase was sniffing the ground to see if he could find any leads of Zuma, but to his guesses nothing was to be found.

Isa: Chase, honey you have to take it slowly, I know you are worried, but just remain calmed. We are going to find him.

Chase: I know my love but I'm worried because Phantom can be around doing a lot. And for Zuma just to leave is not a thing to be calmed.

Isa licked him in the cheek.

Isa: I know, I guess I would do the same if Iki was the one missing. I can't blame you to feel this way.

Chase: I don't want to upset you sweetheart. But is not that he is just a friend, is the fact that he will be a dad and if he dies, the pups won't have a father to look at.

Isa: Why don't we continue our… (She started to sniff something)

Chase: What is… (Chase sniffed it as well.)

They both got a faint scent of something and they started to follow it. The more they kept following it, it was making it clearer, they could feel it was familiar. Isa had a hard time knowing it but it had a faint hint of Iki. It was strange for her because there was a stronger one on top of that one. But Chase could recognized that beach like scent anywhere.

Chase: Zuma!

Isa: We…found him.

Chase called Ryder right away.

Chase: Come in Ryder.

Ryder: Chase what is it?

Chase: Isa and I found Zuma's scent meet us at the North/West Maglev station.

Ryder: Really, I'll let everyone know. Thanks Chase, everyone we will meet at the North/West Maglev station. We have Zuma's scent. (Everyone cheered and made their way to the designated area.

Chase hung up.

Chase: They are on their way here. Now we just need to follow it.

Isa: Well I hope they make it soon because I doubt we have a lot before it goes faint.

Chase: Don't worry, they will make it. The Paw Patrol is always fast at times like these.

They both stood there waiting while some people stared at them strangely but their pup tags made that strange stare a quick one hence the pup tags symbolized the Paw Patrol.

Isa: I sure am glad this pup tags doesn't alert the humans here, they would normally freak out of my presence if this pup tag wasn't in my neck.

Chase: It happens. Are you feeling okay?

Isa: Yeah. Why you ask?

Chase: Just to make sure you are fine, since you are pregnant. I want to make sure my mate is okay.

After a long while of wait everyone arrived.

Iki: Where is Zuma? Where?

Marshall: Relax man, it was just a scent.

Iki: Oh.

Chase: Is still fresh. Follow us.

Jera: Wait just a moment (She started sniffing) I smell here a thing. (Kept sniffing) Someone here mated.

Everyone went silent, Isa was surprised that her mother could smell that. Chase however was ready to fight for Isa's heart. Jera was smelling first Rubble and Kaya, obviously not. She then smelled at Marshall and Everest, nope but there was a desire. She then smelled at Iki and Rocky, thanks lord she didn't have a gay son. (No insult intended here to those who are.) But the last ones were her worst nightmare Chase and Isa. Yep they mated.

Jera: (Gasp) Isa, how could you?! And with a dog!

Raigho: What?!

Jera: You! You forced her into this! (She bared her teeth.) I will tear you apart for touching my daughter you criminal! (Raigho looked at Chase in a nasty way.)

Chase: You can do whatever you want to me but I swear if you harm her, I will be the on who will tear you apart. (They both growled at each other.)

Isa: Mom stop.

Raigho: Isa get away from him and get over here.

Isa: No, gosh stop treating me like a pup. I'm grown enough to start a family.

Jera: After my mate told you to protect her, this is how you repay us!

Raigho went to get Isa by force as he was close he was ready to grab her by the neck. But Chase noticed this and quickly ran and pushed Raigho away from Isa by hitting him using his head. Raigho was surprised at seeing he lost his balance, Jera went to Raigho to help him.

Chase: I don't care if you are her parents, but you know very well that you can't harm a pregnant bitch. And besides I never forced her to mate, we just love each other. We mated because it happened. If you can't accept the fact that I'm her mate then you'll have to kill me after she gives birth, because I promised to protect her at all cost even if it's from you. I'm responsible for her to give birth to healthy pups. If you want to kill me it'll be when the pups are born. As long as she is carrying them I won't let anyone lay a paw at her!

Raigho and Jera were surprised at his determination. Raigho could see it in his eyes, the eyes of a father who is willing to protect his young and mate, also the leadership in his stern voice. The maturity and the fact that he just protected Isa from him her own father who was about to bite her.

Isa: Is true. We do love each other very much. After he sacrificed his live when a plant ate me and let the plant eat him to save me, I just saw that he was perfect for me.

Raigho and Jera almost gasped at the fact that she was eaten by a plant. And this German shepherd jumped in to save her. This was enough to convince them to give their blessings and acceptance that Chase was now family.

Raigho: Very well. Chase, you look like a fine father, please take good care of her.

Chase: I won't let anyone harm her, I'm vowed for it since I mated with her.

Raigho was pleased with those words.

Raigho: Well then lead us to Zuma.

Chase and Isa: That way!

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry it was short but the next one will be long hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry again for the delay. I had a situation yesterday in which I had to hold up the writing plans but, bad news is that this story it's reaching its end. But good is I will make another Paw Patrol story in which contains a crossover. But I will try leave it out of crossover but it will be a crossover. This story has like 2 chapters left. This one and the next one. So let's enjoy what is left. Warning, sadness in this chapter…**

 **Chapter 12: The final battle: The fall.**

* * *

Chase and Isa were leading everyone to Zuma, as they could get the scent and luckily it was still strong and the more they kept following the stronger it got.

Chase: I can still smell it but still there's no sign of him nearby.

Marshall: Well he has to be around because you said is getting stronger and honestly I can smell that scent too. But of course I'm not as strong as you with the nose.

Isa: Over here, I got a direct track to him!

Chase: Where?

Chase sniffed but the smell was the same to him.

Chase: I can't smell strong enough like you dear.

Isa: Well I can. Follow me.

Jera: That's my baby.

Everyone followed Isa at this moment since her sniffer was stronger than Chase's. Chase kept close in case she need it the assistance.

Fehu: Oh boy, this guy sure knows to keep it moving fast.

Raigho: Is what you can expect from someone with the blood of the Venus pack inside of them.

Fehu: Well if its help to keep a lot of energy then I want some of it.

Raigho: Fehu, do you need to slow down? We have been walking nonstop, we can rest if you want.

Fehu: Stop treating me like an old wolf, I can still run perfectly.

Raigho: All right, just call in for it if you need to rest.

Fehu maybe was 7 years old but he was sure in fatigue, he hadn't drink water for a long time and that fatigued him. Raigho saw how Fehu was low in energy, and running a lot with two pregnant girls was also bad for them, so he called for the brake to have drinks and rest.

Raigho: Everyone let's take a short brake to drink or anything. We have been running for too long.

Everyone stopped and luckily they stopped close to a place that sells water. Ryder went to the place and bought enough water for everyone. They took the brake and drank water and rested enough to continue the tracking for Zuma.

Raigho: Is everyone good and rested?

Skye: We are.

Rocky: We have to keep moving.

Iki: For Zuma.

Raigho: Very well.

Isa: The scent continues over here.

They kept moving following Isa and Chase. The long run took a lot of hours, this city was way bigger and complicated than they first thought. But as they were about to give up for the day, hope came crawling to them.

Chase: The scent is incredibly strong here is like he could be here.

Isa: Yeah. He should be around, the scent it strong here and if we keep moving it faints more.

Marshall: But where is he?

They all kept looking around until Rubble saw him.

Rubble: Look up there, in that roof.

In a roof of a gas station was a dog dressed in a ninja like suit and it was hooded. It was up there sitting like it was in deep though.

Ryder: ZUMA! (Ryder called.) ZUMA!

The dog looked at their direction and he was surprised at seeing them. He didn't have any words to see their faces. He want it to run and make sure he stay away but then he saw at Skye next to Ryder. Zuma was at the edge of crying at seeing his mate here in this big city. He had to force himself down to hurry to her position. He then took off his hood and mask. Skye ran to him.

Skye: Zuma! You are okay! (She hugged him tightly)

Zuma: Skye, what awe you doing hewe? What awe all of you doing hewe?

Iki: We went to look for you, you ran away and we were worried.

Raigho: Kid I told you, that you must stay and not go to look for her. In fact she told me for you to not get near her.

Zuma: I don't cawe, she is my mom. I have as much wight to see her. Even if she didn't want it me to find her.

Ryder: But Zuma, he's right, she only wants to protect you.

Zuma: See this is why I didn't told you, I knew you would do this. If I want it someone to come I would pwefer Iki but I don't want him to be in twouble with his pawents so I went alone.

Everest: But Zuma…

Zuma: Stop it! I just want to see her.

Then out of nowhere Phantom dropped from the sky surprising everyone and making them react quickly.

Phantom: Well, looks like I'm in the right place.

Zuma turned around and made a defensive stance instantly. He activated his markings quickly.

Zuma: So you decided to show up after all.

Phantom: I just want it to make sure if I could find someone to keep me from boredom and it looks like I earned a trophy instead.

Phantom made his wrist blades to appear and start to be engulfed by dark energy. Zuma bared his teeth already growling. The rest of the team stood back away, Chase was in front of Isa to protect her from incoming harm. Iki and Rocky stood in front of Skye to protect her for Zuma. Iki activated his powers making his face markings, just in case Zuma need it help. Then both Phantom and Zuma ran to each other and started their battle. Zuma managed to dodge Phantoms blades to avoid the energy to touch him. Phantom was trying to hit Zuma but failed every single shot, just then Zuma bit Phantom in the arm as an opening even though he did no damage thanks that Phantoms arms were robotic. Phantom made his move to grab Zuma by the neck with his free hand making Zuma to let go of his left arm. He then slammed Zuma hard on the ground and dragged Zuma with force on the ground leaving a trail behind him until he threw Zuma to a window of the gas station. Zuma smashed through the window shattering it in pieces. The man of the gas station jumped scared, Zuma stood up quickly and ran out with amazing speed hitting a head-butt to Phantom in the abdomen, sending him crashing through a wall making a big hole. Phantom recovered rapidly and jumped out high, Zuma did the same and they both clashed in the air. They then separated and kept jumping to each other clashing every time in the air, then they clashed fists until they started to fight in amazing speed while staying in air. They were so fast that their movements were invisible the separated and fell on their feet in the ground. Zuma was bleeding but Phantom's mask fell off and revealed a human like face with long black hair. The under jaw of Phantom was robotic while his face had lines indicating his robotic features. His eyes were black and the irises glowed red. The hood stood in place but his face was revealed. The mask was undamaged Phantom picked it up and store it somewhere out of sight until he could wear it again. Zuma was pleased to reveal that face of his. They both rushed to each other and started to fist fight brutally making a bloodbath of their blood, but Zuma saw Phantom's eyes and those eyes filled him with pure dread while Phantom was smiling in a very creepy way showing really sharp teeth, it was like staring at a real creepypasta in front of him. Zuma was a little afraid of that psychotic face on Phantom, it was better when he had the white mask on. Phantom advanced and grabbed Zuma's hind leg and started to trash him around by smashing him in the ground a lot of times like in their first encounter but this time Phantom was laughing and screaming from rage and he smashed Zuma around even stronger than the first time. Everyone was a little scared of Phantom now, the Red Death healed Phantom so quickly that he looked like he was never damaged. However Zuma was hurt big time. He was close to fall in unconscious, Phantom then threw Zuma in the air way up high closely 500 feet high. Zuma could see the big city completely from that height then Phantom teleported above Zuma and made a strong kick to Zuma's head which made Zuma to fall in amazing speed making him hit the ground so hard that it made a big crater and creating a big booming sound from the impact. Phantom dropped from the sky on his feet making a small crack. Phantom ignited his hands in fire and picked up Zuma and started to punch Zuma with his flaming fists hard enough to make him feel pain even in coma. Zuma was sure this was his end, Phantom gave one last flaming punch making Zuma to drop to the ground. Zuma was unable to see his vision was a blur, he couldn't hear anything, his outfit was torn off and basically he was again "naked" but everything was sudden. He could see a big bright light coming his way.

Zuma: _Is this the end? Is this is how I will die? I was stupid, I should have stayed, now I won't be able to meet my pups, I was so happy to know I was going to be a father. But I guess I won't even be around to see Skye giving birth to them. If I just waited just for that day to come, but I rushed into it. Now I'm just laying here, seeing the light, I'm sorry Skye, I'm sorry Iki, I'm sorry Rocky, I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry mom, I have failed you._ (He said in his head as he dropped a tear.)

The light made itself stronger until he closed his eyes and everything went completely dark. Zuma died, in that moment. Phantom started to walk away, knowing he won. Skye was the first to run to Zuma's position with a lot of tears in her face. Everyone was trying to keep her away from his dead body.

Skye: LET GO OF ME! ZUMA! ZUMA! ZUMA! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE! ZUMAAAAAAAA!

Skye dropped to the ground crying. She has lost her mate, when he left it was something she felt hurt but his death was the thing that broke her down completely. She couldn't bear to watch her mate lying dead like that. Skye eventually got close to him and Iki and Rocky stood in her side because Zuma was their friend and this made them cry so much. Rocky was thinking of his memories with Zuma. Iki still remembered the things he taught him, this wasn't supposed to happen. Skye started to lick Zuma's face but even that saddened her too much. She loved him so much. Iki and Rocky snuggled Zuma's head with sadness.

* * *

 **(A dark place.)**

 _There was nothing but darkness in this endless void it was filled with just that empty feeling, this place was nowhere. But the silence was broken by some thoughts, no memories. Memories of those days where a Chocolate Lab joined the Paw Patrol. The Lab was happy to find a place to call home, after being alone in the streets with no one but himself. He was laughing while he grew up in this new home, he made new friends. He made a family he didn't knew he had. Then an image of an adult Cockapoo appeared looking at him, she was crying but happy. She said: "We made it. We have our family. Look at them, they are your pups." He looked down to see four beautiful puppies and one looked like a wolf while two looked like labs and the last like a cocker spaniel. They were all beautiful the little black wolf with green eyes. The labs were a black one and a brownish one while the cocker spaniel looked like her mom. Then a voice came: "Is not your time." Then the voices could be heard. "ZUMAAAAAA!"_

* * *

 **(In reality.)**

Zuma's markings were glowing brighter and then at a blink of things the brightness took over the place, Phantom looked back and Skye, Iki and Rocky backed away a little. And when the light died the markings glow normally but this caused for Zuma to shot his green eyes wide open, he stood up quickly catching his air.

Skye: ZUMA YOU ARE ALIVE!

Everyone backed away and cheered with happiness, his wounds were gone. Zuma stood strongly and looked at Phantom.

Zuma: I'm not done with you yet. I won't die, not now. I have a family to protect and no bastard is going to keep me away from them! (Zuma pounded the ground making a large crack, his determination made his "r" to come out right.)

Phantom was cursing in his mind so he started to launch fireballs at Zuma but Zuma stopped it with his paw and extinguished the flames. Phantom kept throwing them but Zuma stopped them and threw them back hitting Phantom with green flames instead, Phantom was damaged at it and Zuma kept attacking him as an opening for him until Phantom did one thing he removed his hood and then he ignited himself in flames and Zuma did the same with green flames and they started to fight like raging demons. Everyone was concerned for it but they believed Zuma could handle him. Zuma managed to hit Phantom hard enough to make him get some damages in his body. Phantom grew a little weak as Zuma also felt it after decreasing his fire completely. Phantom eyes started to emit in the eyes a red mist. Phantom used the opportunity to go for the end. He took out Red Death and dashed away towards Zuma. Zuma looked and saw nothing but a charging Grim Reaper making his way to Zuma.

Rocky: Zuma run!

Then when Zuma stood up he couldn't and he closed his eyes and then the Red Death met its target. Everyone gasped, the blood splattered in Zuma's face, Zuma opened his eyes and saw Iki standing in front with the Red Death penetrating through his chest.

Jera: Iki!

Iki: I won't let you.

Phantom extracted the Red Death and Iki fell to the ground. Zuma was so angered at this that he focused all his rage in Phantom and he screamed loudly. He formed a big Shadow Fire ball and he impacted the green flames on Phantom making the flames to hit him and in seconds he was gone as the flames were gone. Zuma dropped his anger and let his powers to go away. He looked behind him to tell Iki he did it.

Zuma: Iki I did it. Iki. (He snuggled Iki's face but no answer.) Iki? Iki? Iki? Iki?! IKI!

Raigho: (sobs) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Jera: (sobs) Iki wake up!

Isa: (sobs) Iki don't play with us!

Marshall checked Iki and he found no pulse.

Marshall: (sobs) He is gone.

Raigho: (crying) Iki no please wake up! Please, don't die on me! Iki please! Oh son, I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I wasn't a good father! Please wake up!

Jera: (crying) Iki.

Chase hugged Isa to comfort her. Gebo was crying hard and Fehu stood next to his nephew, Fehu could see Iki as a nephew as well, while Gebo saw him as the cousin he always want it.

Zuma and Rocky were hurt to see him jumped to death like that. Raigho's pack was the most hurt because Iki was their family Zuma and Rocky could feel it because the three of them were like brothers. Everyone howled with sadness to mourn the death of Iki a kind and friendly wolf with a pure and gold heart.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter and I have a small challenge if you wish to do it. Listen to Nightfall from Naruto OST while reading the death of Iki to see how sad the ambience becomes on it. Hope you stay tuned for last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So last chapter. Hopefully a happy one and filled with turn of events you won't expect. Enjoy, probably I will throw a new chapter after this one featuring a teaser of my next Paw Patrol story. Enjoy…**

 **Chapter 13: Darkness fades. Light rises.**

* * *

Everyone stood howling in the city, their tears were falling in the ground soaking it. Raigho was laying his head on Iki's body crying on his foster son's fur, he has wished so much for his return but it was hopeless. Raigho felt his right blue eye gathering energy, and he could see the blue markings on Iki's face. Everyone stopped howling as soon as that happened. Then Iki opened his eyes and Raigho was going to jump but he knew right away who it was.

Raigho: Skoll?!

Skoll stood up and everyone almost cheered to see him alive but they didn't knew who he really was.

Zuma: Iki you are alive!

Skoll: I'm not Iki. I'm Skoll the white spirit inside of Iki. He is just my vessel.

Raigho: Skoll you have to help me, please.

Skoll: Raigho you know I'm not a healer, I'm a herder.

Raigho: Please Skoll, I need this.

Skoll: I have helped you when you died, give me a reason why should I help Iki now.

Raigho: I know you don't want to keep living but Iki is my son and I want him to live a life where I can actually show him what is like to live with a family that can love him. He hasn't received a lot of love from us lately and I want to… I want to give him the father and mother he deserved. I want to show him that we will love him… accept him for who he is… show him that we will be there for him no matter how different he is. He didn't deserve to die like this. Please, I beg you, bring Iki back. Please. (Cries.)

Skoll just stood there looking at Raigho crying on the ground.

Zuma: Please sir, he is my fwiend, please.

Skoll looked at everyone around and they all were sad, eventually everyone want it him to be alive. He hasn't seen so much sadness from a lot of beings just because one die. Mortals sure were more sensitive than he thought. He sighted defeated.

Skoll: Very well. I will keep him alive and cure his insides. I see you all loved him, therefore I'll do it just because is true that he didn't deserve this.

Skoll then made himself glow entirely blue and after 10 seconds he fell to the ground and the markings were gone. Everyone gathered around him and then he opened his eyes slowly.

Iki: (Weakly) Hey, why am I seeing doubles?

Zuma: Iki! (Zuma jumped to him and hugged his "brother" tightly.)

Everyone gathered around him crying with joy seeing their friend alive, they licked him and hugged him all together. Ryder eventually had to call them.

Ryder: All right everyone, give some space to Iki please. Let him stand.

Everyone backed away letting Iki take his time to stand carefully. Iki stood and stretched his body and shook himself. Iki then walked to everyone smiling like he always do. Raigho was so happy to see that innocent smile of Iki, Jera could almost cry at seeing him alive but Isa was the one to jump in to hug her little brother.

Isa: Oh Iki I thought we lost you forever. Are you okay?

Iki: Yeah I'm fine.

Kaya: Iki! I was so worried! (She jumped and kissed him in his lips)

He did nothing to hesitate to kiss her back, Raigho cleared his throat which caused for them to break and blush.

Ryder: Well why don't we head back to the Paw Patroller and return to Adventure Bay.

Everyone agreed to it and they walked back to the neon forest to the area where the Paw Patroller was. When they arrived at the Paw Patroller they saw Robo-dog playing his PS4 and talking through a Bluetooth.

Robo-dog: No man you just had to open the doors before the zombies could arrived, but you just continued buying perks and I told you save some money to get the doors. (Then he saw Ryder.) Oh sorry man I have to go now I'll connect later. (He exited the game and turned off his console.) Well you made it back. So are we ready to leave?

Ryder: Yeah, let's go back home.

Robo-dog: Aye, aye captain.

Robo-dog started the Paw Patroller and drove out of the forest, while they exited the gates of the city everyone started to sing road trip songs. The long trip was happy all the way to Adventure Bay and as they kept passing they were at the beach and in the way they saw someone that made Ryder stop the Paw Patroller. In the beach was sitting in the sidewalk Phantom with his mask and hood on looking at the beach. The pups almost reacted with fury seeing that guy still alive. Zuma immediately activated his powers and exited the Paw Patroller, he walked straight to him and was ready to bit that head off for good. Then he stopped straight at hearing Phantom talking while holding a sea shell.

Phantom: What is my real purpose? I have killed a lot of lives but no matter how much I try to avenge my clan I never get to understand why. I can avenge my clan, but what happens if I do and there's nothing more to fight for. Will I be happy like a real human? Will I ever be surrounded by others? Why do we kill? Why can't the Kobura live with society? Instead we killing, when we could have been protectors. I'm the only one alive, and the more I kill the more is hard to comprehend in why we can't live like others, peace, and good life. Is it that hard to understand humans, when I kill everyone then why would I live if there's nothing else to fight for? Is there a way to live without being all by yourself? Without thinking that we have no real purpose? Everyone has, but what is mine? Why am I alive? Is it because I'm destined to change the way of my clan? To keep it alive but in a clean way.

Zuma was taken back by his words, it was like Phantom was trying to find his human side but the burden of being programmed to kill has taken away that human behavior, the way to think that vengeance is wrong. His clan was a group of evil beings but Phantom was a human and now he is trying to find it somewhere to see if he could change even knowing he was created with the whole purpose to kill everyone who made the extinction of the Kobura clan.

Zuma: You ca twy by accepting your human side. And then maybe build a new Kobuwa clan, one that actually is good instead of evil. Fighting is what killed your clan and almost bwought extinction to my pack. But we are still alive because we stopped fighting, you should stop fighting and bwing your clan back but only as a good one.

Phantom was taking that information and he could feel his humanity waking up. He could create it back but filled with the mission to protect those others instead of killing others. He looked at the Red Death and mad a new promise to himself. He would only kill dark creatures with it and never use it to harm innocents. Phantom knelt down in one knee and bowed to Zuma in a sign of respect. Phantom offered Zuma a blue glowing dagger he had hidden in the coat.

Phantom: Please, accept this Holy Dagger, my gift to you for waking my human side. I'm always on your debt Zuma of the Venus pack.

Phantom was extending his hand with the dagger, Zuma however was shocked to see how Phantom quickly awoke and broke through the orders of being a murderer. Zuma saw how the darkness inside Phantom was replaced with Light. Zuma smiled and accepted the dagger without hesitation. Phantom took off his mask and hood and looked at Zuma with a normal smile.

Phantom: Arigato Zuma-sama.

He then put his hood and mask on and stood and bowed before he walked to the forest. Zuma meanwhile de activated his powers and walked back to the Paw Patroller.

Chase: Why didn't you killed him?

Zuma: (Smiles) I doubt he will kill anyone. He just need it to find his human side. After all he was a cyborg programmed to kill. But he managed to break that system.

Zuma sheathed his dagger in a pouch. Ryder commanded to continue to the Lookout. As they arrived they were met with another surprise. In the front of the Lookout they were met with Mayor Humdinger and a black wolf.

Ryder: Mayor Humdinger? What are you doing here?

Mayor Humdinger: Oh Ryder, there you are, I was just bringing this wolf here to see someone, and apparently she is desperate to see someone.

The wolf looked at Ryder and then she kept staring at the pups and the wolves that came out of the Paw Patroller. She couldn't find him until the last one that came out made her feel so much with joy. Zuma came out last and she couldn't believe how much her baby has grown. Zuma looked at the wolf and he stopped dead at seeing her eyes. He felt like he was about to cry and quickly he ran towards her and she did the same.

Gaia: Zuma!

Zuma: Mom!

They jumped at each other to a warm hug. Gaia started to kiss her son in a kind way, they hugged each other crying.

Gaia: Zuma, my dear baby.

Zuma: Mom, I have missed you so much. I thought you were dead.

Gaia: I'm here, don't worry I'm here.

They separated from their hug and she licked him in the cheek. He was happy to feel that motherly love he never experienced, that was the best hug he ever had in his life. After all these years this was the first hug coming from his mother. Then some three wolves ran to him.

Gray wolf: Little brother!

Zuma: I have brothers and sisters?

Brown wolf: Well one sister.

Gaia: Zuma this are your siblings. The brown one is your sister Shela.

Shela: Hi

Gaia: The brown and black one is your brother Caligo.

Caligo: Hello.

Gaia: And the big gray one is your older brother Kairo.

Kairo: Sup baby brother.

Zuma: Hi guys. I want you to meet my fwiends this is Mawshall and his giwlfwiend

Marshall: Hi.

Zuma: This is Chase and his mate Isa. This is Wubble. This is Wocky and Iki my best friends and Iki is Isa's bwother and his pawents Waigho and Jewa. This is Fehu and his nephew Gebo and the human is Wyder my owner. And she is Skye my mate.

Gaia: Nice to meet you all, so Zuma a mate. Are you going to give me grand pups?

Zuma: We mated, she is a day pwegnant.

Gaia: That is so exciting. I know you will be a great dad.

Kairo: I'm going to be an uncle. Who would knew my baby brother will be more mature than Caligo.

Caligo: Hey!

(Everyone laughed.)

* * *

 **(One Year later.)**

Chase: Then when everything was almost lost, Zuma woke up and he engaged with green flames to Phantom. Phantom was then so angry that he was going to get Zuma with his Red Death and then…

Isa: Chase. Why are you telling the kids this stuff, you know they are too young.

Black and white wolf pup: Mom, we are old enough.

Isa: Gecki you and your sisters are young.

Gecki: No we aren't.

Lily: Yeah mommy we are old enough. (She was a gray German shepherd with brown details.)

Terra: (A wolf with German shepherd color patterns.) Yeah and we are brave like dad.

Chase: No, your mother is right. You are too young, in fact I don't even know why I was telling you anyways. Why don't you go and play with Marshall and Everest's kids?

Lily: Yay!

The three pups ran outside.

Isa: Wow, they sure like to be like daddy.

Chase: What can I say? They have both our genes.

Isa: (Laughs) Well you are brave, I'll give you that. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them took a job like yours.

Chase: I don't mind what they choose to do in the future. I will support them always.

Isa: That's why I love you. You are always so nice with me and your pups. I knew I made the right choice at mating with you. (She licked his cheek.)

Outside Marshall was running with his two pups in which both looked like Everest but one of the Huskies was spotted like Marshall. And has the same blue eyes of his father. The spotted Husky took down Marshall.

Marshall: Oh no. Nice one Billy.

Billy: Thanks dad.

Marshall: Hey Sarah, you will get me next one.

Sarah was a dark gray and white Husky.

Sarah: Sure dad.

Marshall: Hey look Chase's kids are here. Go play with them.

Billy: Race you Sarah.

Sarah: You are so on.

They both raced to Chase's pups.

Everest: Hi honey.

Marshall: Hi Everest. So they took you down again?

Everest: Yeah. Billy is running faster every time.

Marshall: I know he took me down just now.

Everest: Really? What a surprise.

Marshall: You know ever since you removed your beanie you look even more beautiful.

Everest: Thanks. It had to be done. It was getting smaller so, I just keep it around for Sarah who uses it in winter.

Marshall: Yeah, but you look hotter. And sexier.

Everest: Marshall!

Marshall: (Laughs) What? Is true.

Everest: Marshall stop that. (Hits Marshall making him laugh again.)

Meanwhile Skye was laying in her bed watching over her four pups. Junior the brown Chocolate lab. Misty the black lab. Princess the Cocker spaniel. And Cloud the black wolf with green eyes.

Misty: Mom Junior is saying that he is better than me in Pup Pup Boogie.

Junior: I'm not.

Misty: Yes you are, see he is lying.

Skye: Misty, Junior stop acting that way. Be more like Princess and Cloud, see they are behaving.

Cloud: Mommy where's daddy?

Princess: We haven't seen him in 4 hours.

Skye: He should be…

Zuma: Here I am. Sowwy I'm late but I and my siblings were doing some stuff.

Four pups: Dad!

Zuma: Hey how is evewyone.

Princess: We are fine daddy. So where is uncle Iki and Rocky?

* * *

 **(Iki and Rocky.)**

Phantom: Here's the things you requested.

Rocky: Thanks Phantom.

Iki: Where do you find this stuff?

Phantom: I have my ways in temples.

Rocky: Well thanks again Phantom. And please we hope you can be there in the picnic.

Phantom: Sure.

Iki: Don't be late.

* * *

 **(Zuma)**

Zuma: Just doing things with a fwiend of your daddy.

Skye: We better get ready for our picnic. So you guys go get ready.

Pups: Yes mom.

Zuma: So, did they behave?

Skye: Well you know, same old same old.

Zuma: Misty and Junior?

Skye: Yep.

Zuma: Well they will learn. So shall we get weady ourselves?

Skye: Sure. (They kissed.)

Everyone got ready for the picnic and they greeted Phantom who arrived in time. Zuma and his family were together and Ryder accepted for Raigho and his pack to live in the Lookout with them in which Raigho was pleased and they all had their picnic together like a family happily.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and if you think I could do a sequel concentrating on Cloud then let me know if not then I won't. See you guys on the next story.**


End file.
